


三千昼夜

by yhyak456



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-06 02:53:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 54,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17337335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yhyak456/pseuds/yhyak456
Summary: 背景为原著漫画完结后，基调黑，骸纲炮友设定





	1. Chapter 1

三千昼夜

食用指南：原著背景，漫画完结之后，重口，污，系列文（更新看心情），欢迎交流各种污和play

 

第一夜

雨下得越来越大。溅在玻璃窗上，霎时汇聚成一条条小溪，将窗外景色模糊成一片，什么也看不清。

里包恩站在窗边，脸色阴晴不定。

他那愚蠢的弟子不知道能否通过这次考验？虽然他有足够的信心，却还是忍不住会为了那个笨蛋而忧心忡忡。什么时候他也变得这样优柔寡断，难道跟蠢货混在一起久了真的会被传染？

“呵……”

略带嘲讽的哼笑被隆隆雷声所淹没。

※※※

大雨滂沱，大地被一层水雾笼罩，一条黑魆魆的小巷，平日里就十分安静，少有人经过，在今天这样一个狂风暴雨的深夜却一反常态地出现了不速之客。

一道闪电划破了密布的黑云，给漫无边际的黑夜带来一霎光明。

瞬间照亮的地面上横七竖八躺着数具穿着深色衣服的健硕男人，一缕缕鲜血被雨水冲刷，蜿蜒着汇聚成河。

现场唯一站立的人喘着粗气，一手扶墙，脸色惨白，一副不久于人世的狼狈模样。

接着，天地再次落入黑暗。

又是一道闪电划破长天，如同银蛇在夜空飞舞，震耳欲聋的响雷炸响紧随其后，雨势更急了，豆大的雨点落在屋顶、地面，外界所有暴露出来的地方，飞溅起一朵朵晶莹水花。

瓢泼大雨中，沢田纲吉仰着脸，面无表情，不断有水珠从眼角滚落，不知是雨水还是眼泪。

雷声过后，他像是忽然惊醒一样，发足狂奔。

他的身影消失后，出现了一群穿着黑西装的男人，他们迅速散开，动作有条不紊地收拾起地上尸体，很快便将现场收拾得干干净净，不留一丝痕迹。撑着伞一直在一边做监督工作的一个黑西装男人，掏出手机致电上司，先是就现场情况进行具体汇报，接着询问起要不要继续跟进十代目。

电话那一头，里包恩沉默了一会，说：“不用了，让他自己冷静一下。”心里却在叹息，但愿自家软弱的蠢学生可以早点跨越这道坎，那是他的不可回避的命运，只有想通了才能从此海阔天空。

只是，真有那么容易吗？

 

※※※

沢田纲吉在大雨中急奔，他不知道自己为什么要跑，也不知道自己为什么不想回家，茫然的心里只有一个声音在轰鸣，它盖过了其他一切的声响。

——你杀人了！

是的，他杀了人，不止一个，为了保护自己。第一个还能用这样的理由糊弄自己的良心，可接下来，在错手杀死第一个敌人后，他又在之后的几秒钟内用自己的拿手技能将其余人一起灭杀。

并且，他觉得自己一点都不慌乱，丝毫没有第一次杀人的惊慌失措，头脑清醒的过分，只是心里空空落落，像是有什么东西丢失了，再也无法找回。

是什么呢？

是什么？

左思右想，反复思考，却没有答案。不知不觉间，他穿过茂密的树林，来到一处人迹罕至的废墟。

 

※※※

电闪雷鸣的雨夜，破烂的落地窗边，六道骸靠在窗边望着雨幕中的漆黑山林。其实根本无法看到什么，只不过对于他来说什么事都不做，静听雨声也可以打发很长一段无聊的时光。

有什么事情值得他亲自出手呢？他已经无聊很久，每天无所事事，自从他名义上的首领沢田纲吉严词拒绝继承彭格列十代目后，实质上夺取彭格列的身体进而摧毁黑手党这一目的暂时是无法达成了。在接到新的通知之前，被认为是彭格列十世雾守的他处于待业状态。如同在之前的一系列战斗中耗光了未来几年份的干劲一般，他目前也没有新的计划来报复社会，便一直在黑曜乐园当个死宅。当然，这也在某种意义上减轻了彭格列家族对他的监控和防范程度。

忽然，他眉头一挑，眼神扫向远处的重重暗影，恰逢闪电照亮四野，依稀可看到有一个瘦小的身影接近了黑曜乐园的主建筑，虽然跌跌撞撞，不过速度并不慢，很快就要踏入他为了防止监视他的人员进入建筑群而设置的幻术结界范围。

几乎是一眼就看穿来人身份。

那个人是沢田纲吉。

沢田纲吉啊。

说起来，六道骸已经很久没有关注这个人了。当他还在水牢的时候倒是经常注意他，那个彭格列的继承人，只要控制他就能真正意义上的报复黑手党。但是，通过观察发现这个目的很难实现，沢田纲吉对于自己的身份血统天赋毫无自觉，虽然他打败过自己，打败过无数强者，可回归日常的他依旧废柴，让人提不起兴致。不过，彭格列在拒绝继承的时候出乎意料的坚定还真是让他有些意外，然而那种坚不可摧的姿态到底不是常态，不继承彭格列首领的人终究于自己无用，平常日子里的废柴纲也没有观察意义，六道骸收回了对世界所余不多的好奇心，安心的窝在角落里无所事事地宅着，等待新一轮心血来潮。

他知道自己不会等待很久，晴之阿尔柯巴雷诺不是省油灯，沢田纲吉斗不过老奸巨猾的家庭教师，这一点从十世守护者的彭格列齿轮都没回收可见端倪，大约只有彭格列那个笨蛋看不出来吧？

似乎已经很久没见到沢田纲吉了，这么晚他为什么会出现在自己的地盘上？

——还这么狼狈。

想了想，六道骸还是走了出去。

※※※

“里包恩先生，我们的人跟上了十代目，他刚刚进入了黑曜地区，那边的幻术结界很难突破，需要我们近距离保护吗？”

一直在等待消息的家庭教师黑色的眼睛里浮现一抹奇怪的神色，他淡淡说道：“不用。”随即关闭手机。

竟然去找了六道骸，不知道他们会不会打起来？

不过，打一架发泄一下也好，蠢纲那个笨脑袋还是体力活动适合他。

转着这样的念头，已经成长到十岁左右的里包恩换上睡衣，躺到床上。

※※※

 

一个破败的房间，很黑，只有透过落地窗投射进来间断性出现的闪电带来光明。

六道骸斜倚在沙发上，一手支颌，冷淡的问：“你来有什么事？”以沢田纲吉那胆小如鼠的性格，会在如此糟糕的天气下来到黑曜乐园，不得不说这让百无聊赖的他生出些许兴趣。

沢田纲吉站在房间中央正对着沙发的位置，垂着的脑袋，沉默不语。他浑身湿透，不时有水滴滚落，在他站立的地方留下一滩水迹。

对他的缄默不以为意，六道骸再次开口：“这么晚了，彭格列还到处乱跑，彩虹之子没有意见？”沢田纲吉穿着的橘色外套和白色T恤上有血腥味，戴着黑色半截手套的手上彭格列大空齿轮闪烁冰冷的光泽。

这一次，沢田纲吉抬起头，动作十分缓慢，似乎有什么沉重的东西压迫着他。

就着闪电带来的光亮，六道骸发现他脸上的神情不同寻常，那双湿润的眼睛里燃烧着青白色的幽火，很亮，很冷，让人难以置信会是那个平时总是一副老好人模样一脸傻笑的家伙。

沢田纲吉像是刚刚清醒过来般，四下一打量，看到六道骸，似乎刚刚注意到对方的存在，说：“……是你啊，骸。”

“那么，扰人清梦的彭格列，你此来到底有什么事？”

他的回答出乎预料，“骸，你能让我痛吗？”

六道骸当然看得出彭格列的不对劲，显而易见的事情，不论是这个人出现的时间，还是地点，以及态度都极不正常。他的精神很飘忽，只有眼神在不时出现的闪电带来的光亮中明明灭灭。某一时刻，甚至无法确定沢田纲吉是否真的站在自己眼前，存在感单薄到近乎于无形，比幻觉还脆弱。

似乎完全没有意识到自己说了多么奇怪的话，彭格列凝望着他六道骸等待答案，对此，他倒是颇感兴味地挑了挑眉。他虽然姑且算是彭格列家族的成员，但这位名义上是上司的家伙从没什么首领威严，也并不约束他们，傻乎乎的当家家酒来玩，这样的心态本身就很有问题，太天真、太想当然了。拒绝继承一事同样如此，他的血统在那儿摆着，怎么可能摆脱的了呢？那是如同命运一样无从选择的道路。

……哦，彭格列这样一副幻灭的模样，是被人掐灭了天真？那么，是开始接受自己黑手党继承人的身份了？

“彭格列你知道自己在说什么？”六道骸试探着问。

沢田纲吉抿了抿嘴唇，眼睛亮的吓人，他说，“我知道。让我痛吧……”

六道骸笑了起来，摸着下巴，说：“脱吧。”

沢田纲吉怔了一下，开始脱衣服，六道骸注意到他的表情虽然镇定，手指却在颤抖。这一发现让他心情更加愉悦。

很快，沢田纲吉脱掉了湿透的上衣，眼睛看着六道骸没有进一步动作。

六道骸笑容更深，说：“继续。”

迟疑只有一瞬，沢田纲吉仍旧照办。

六道骸坐在一旁看着他一件一件脱下了所有衣物，嘴角挂着意味不明的笑。

这一次，沢田纲吉在脱到只剩下内裤的时候停下了手。

“全部脱掉。”六道骸提醒他。

歪着脑袋似乎在思考，沢田纲吉想不明白为什么要这么做，晶亮的眼睛求助似的望着提出要求的人。

“你说的，想要疼是吧。所以，听我的就好。”

仿佛已经放弃了思考，沢田纲吉顺从地点点头，脱下了最后的衣物。

一个赤条条的细瘦身体出现在六道骸眼前，骨骼细小，纤细得似乎一折就断。难以想象，正是这幅瘦弱躯壳内蕴含着惊世骇俗的力量。

六道骸起身走上去，一把掐住沢田纲吉的下巴，凶狠的力道让他眼泪差点飚出，但这正是他需要的，因此他没有反抗，仍旧温驯的看着对方。

“虽然不知道你到底能接受到什么程度，不过，接下来的时间里你最好乖点，如果你想达成你的意愿的话。”

“……我知道，来吧。”

“クフフ，你说的，可不要后悔。”

“不会！”

咔嚓一声轻响，六道骸抽掉自己的皮带将沢田纲吉的双手高举过头并紧紧捆住，他注意到对方因自己的靠近身体不自觉的颤抖着，嘴角弧度顿时扩大。

被猛力一推，沢田纲吉感觉一阵天旋地转，身体已经落入一片柔软之中，接着大片阴影笼罩头顶，六道骸居高临下俯视自己，原本就迫人的气势更加凌厉，出乎意料的，他并没有以往那种惊惧，反而对于将要承受的痛楚有着淡淡期待。

“骸，我不会逃走，为什么要捆住我？”

六道骸没有回答，只是仔细打量着身下这具同性的躯体。在彩虹之子的斯巴达式训练下却没有增加几分肌肉，还是那么瘦削，皮肤倒是很白，东方人种那微带黄色的白皙，很有质感和活力，也许触感也不错？回忆了一下刚才短短几下接触，富有弹性的滑腻感觉让他跃跃欲试。

一双大手开始不安分的沢田纲吉身上游走，然后在胸部停住，两颗平时没有什么感觉的乳头被人猛力捏住，他不禁倒抽了一口凉气，一种怪异感涌上心头，六道骸这是要做什么？不是要揍自己吗？没等他迟钝的脑子想出个所以然来，小小的乳头已经在不停地按压搓揉下被玩弄得挺立起来。

“哦呀，彭格列还挺有资质的。”顽皮的手放开了饱受折磨已然硬挺的果实，滑到沢田纲吉两腿之间，开始抚弄那青涩的器官。

这一下，沢田纲吉的脑袋更加混乱，脸上不知不觉飘上一抹彤色，眼睛蒙上一层水雾，他轻轻喘息着，强行忍耐着突然生出的反抗念头。

“叫出来吧，何必忍耐？”

六道骸的动作很粗暴一点都不温柔，可是沢田纲吉的性器在不间断的搓弄中还是逐渐地肿胀了起来，就在此时，一道绿色的藤蔓在六道骸指尖盘旋，紧接着缠绕住性器的根部，将之牢牢勒住，突如其来的刺激加上之前累积的快感，使得初次被自己以外的人接触的器官又胀又痛，同时却有一种异样的感觉冲击着大脑，让他思想都快要麻痹。

“唔、哈哈……”

沢田纲吉难过地呻吟着，轻微喘息声夹杂着痛苦，还未变声的声音柔和而黏腻，像蜜糖一样甘甜。时明时暗的光线里可以看到白皙的身体泛起一阵潮红，乳头已经完全挺立起来，就像两颗成熟的果实待人采摘。勃起的性器顶端不断有透明的液体溢出，顺着挺立的茎身不停往下流淌到大腿根部，将身下的布料浸润出潮湿的痕迹。

对性事完全一片空白的沢田纲吉在六道骸不断的动作下被折磨得异常难受，他发出更加难耐的呻吟，绑缚起来的双手紧紧握在一起，脑袋难过地左右摇晃，官能的泪水不知不觉从眼角滑落，胸部无意识地不断向上拱起，两条腿不知是使劲并拢夹紧还是用力挺起，卷曲起来的脚趾不停在沙发上磨蹭。有什么东西想要从下体冲出，但又被紧紧束缚住不得出来，麻麻涨涨地，好像很舒服，但同时又那么难以忍受，十分煎熬。

沢田纲吉不知道此时的他全身散发着浓郁的情色味道，如同发情生物一般，诱惑着他人的侵犯。

六道骸眼睛忽然眯了起来，彭格列这幅泪眼迷蒙的样子还真让人欲念丛生呢，既然他说想要痛楚，那便由自己给予吧，给他一个永生难忘的记忆。

说不清是快感还是痛苦不停地冲击着沢田纲吉的大脑，让他的思维时断时续，完全不知道什么时候，他的双腿被大大分开，六道骸则坐到他两腿中间的位置。

冰凉的手指掰开了臀瓣，股间的缝隙早已被前端淌出的前列腺液打湿，隐秘其中的小穴一张一翕，泛出晶亮光泽，似乎在等待更加有力的物体侵犯它。

六道骸的眼神一直都在沢田纲吉脸上，时刻注意着他的反应，那可是彭格列呢！曾经打败过无数强者、彭格列未来的首领正无助地躺在自己身下，任他为所欲为。这样做梦也想不到的机会从天而降，他岂能放过！

这样一想，六道骸突然感到胯下一阵灼热，下体开始肿胀起来。老实说，他没有跟男人做过，没什么经验。不过，男性下面不就只有一个洞，不用那里还能用到什么地方？

六道骸深吸一口气，将中指缓缓地探入沢田纲吉潮湿的穴口。

“唔！”沢田纲吉忍不住发出一声哀鸣，身体不自觉的绷紧。

刚刚深入一个指节就感到内里的火热和紧窒，非常干涩的甬道在其主人因受惊而紧绷中收紧了内壁，让六道骸的手指再也无法进去更深的地方。

真是青涩的反应，六道骸的欲火腾地一下窜得老高，越是这样他就越发想要欺凌对方。是的，他有着很不好的性癖，不仅粗暴还有一些常人无法接受的爱好，不止一次被玩伴说是变态，再也不联系，对此就算是他也很有压力，不由地减少了找人纾解的次数。说来他都好久没有出去玩了，今天一定要和彭格列玩个尽兴。

“放松点，否则你待会儿会很难受。”

话音刚落，六道骸就感觉手指被绞得更紧了，不由失笑，这家伙在想什么呢？抽出了手指，接着他直接将三根手指塞入沢田纲吉嘴里，在他湿热的口腔内搅动，很快手指沾满了唾液，便撤了回来，再次刺入沢田纲吉的小穴。

由于六道骸另一只手一直在上下套弄沢田纲吉的性器，当他手指离开他的后穴之后，他就有些放松，这时松弛下来的肉壁加上唾液的润滑，六道骸的手指很轻易地深入其中，四下搔刮翻搅，酥酥麻麻的瘙痒让本来就没打算抵抗的沢田纲吉半点力气也使不上来，他有些不满的哼哼：“啊、骸啊、你在做什么……我一点、都不痛啊啊！”尾音在手指不停抽插中变调，干涩紧窒的甬道逐渐变得湿滑柔软，开始有意无意地吞吐。

而他的话，也让本就有些不耐烦前戏的六道骸醒悟，是呢，自己都在做什么，以后也不知有没有机会压倒彭格列，还有闲心在这里浪费时间？何况自己那儿都硬得发痛了，又何必忍耐！

六道骸解开自己的裤子，内裤半褪，粗大的阴茎一下子就蹦了出来，他双手扶住沢田纲吉的膝弯处，让它张得更开一些，一挺身，那粗大硬挺的性器就顶进了对方臀瓣间的沟壑。湿漉漉的穴口不自觉地翕动，仿佛一张小嘴在亲啄着胀大的前端，带来丝丝酥痒，他难耐地在臀瓣间的沟壑里来回摩擦了一会，感觉到入口更加腻软才扶着自己的阴茎缓缓刺入。

“唔啊——”

就像被一根烧红的铁棍用力捅入，穴口似乎已经被撑裂，鲜血缓缓淌出，沢田纲吉发出一阵悲鸣，全身不受控制地痉挛起来，眼泪啪嗒啪嗒直往下掉，他咬住自己的嘴唇拼命吸气，眼前却是一片雪白。

痛、真是痛，生不如死的痛楚，更可怕是伴随而来的恐惧感。世界在眼前破碎，不知将要沦落到何处的绝望。

可，这不正是他所需要的吗？

痛、好痛，这样心就不会痛了。

沢田纲吉勉力克制住想要挣扎的想法，感受着那种仿若没有尽头的疼痛。

“Che cazzo！”六道骸为自己的急不可待的愚蠢心态而破口大骂，果然不管男人女人不做好润滑就捅进去都会很痛。不过，温润的肠壁包裹着自己的阴茎，紧窒而又火热，难受和舒服同时出现，说不出是什么感觉了。他很快抛开了这一丝挫败感，撑起上半身，开始奋力地在沢田纲吉体内抽插顶刺。他这点痛很快就会过去，倒是这家伙看不出很能忍么！

茫茫然看着在身上起伏的黑影，通过不时闪现的光亮可以看清那是一个有着靛蓝色短发的少年，他是谁……六道骸……我的同伴，自己在和他做什么？！

“唔啊……唔哈哈……”刚刚恢复的一丝理智，瞬间被接连不断的有力撞击破碎，视线也在黑暗中模糊，承受着肠道内壁被利刃切割的痛感，在似乎要被捅穿的颠簸世界里沢田纲吉很快放弃思考。

与之相比，六道骸大力挺着腰，愉悦地享受着这份比和女人在一起更加强烈刺激的快感。不得不说，彭格列的身体让人迷恋，既几有销魂蚀骨之能，让他忍不住想要更多。

注意到沢田纲吉有些走神，他俯下身像头野兽一样，在那副瘦弱的身体上狠狠的撕咬起来，留下一处处瘀痕牙印，而今夜的彭格列只是发出一声高过一声的呻吟，不断扭动细瘦的腰柔顺地迎合着他。

开始时，每一次被进入，沢田纲吉都感到一阵撕裂的剧痛，可是当他适应了六道骸凶猛攻势后，一种难以言喻的快感逐渐充斥了全身，小穴被填得满满的，内壁的每一处都得到了充分的摩擦，一次次被顶到敏感点上，身体从内部燃烧起一种前所未有的渴望。

沢田纲吉在六道骸的操弄下，性器早就处在爆发边缘，敏感的前端不断摩擦着对方并未脱去的衣服所带来的快感就足够让他高潮了，可他的阴茎被藤蔓牢牢束缚，想射却射不出来，涨到麻木、快感累积，循环往复，在让人晕眩的战栗里，他陷入了足以让人疯狂的快感泥泽。

黑暗的房间里，只有不时传来的甜腻呻吟和粗重喘息，以及沙发发出的吱吱呀呀的声音。

不知道过了多久，沢田纲吉捆缚在阴茎底部的幻术藤蔓终于被解除，随着在他体内肆虐许久的硬物释放出液体，他也获得了解放，喷出了大量精液。

沉浸在高潮余韵中的身体绵软无力，大脑也一片空白，只听到有人在说：“继续哦，彭格列。”

稍微回过神来的时候，沢田纲吉发现自己换了姿势，双臂撑住上半身，屁股高高撅起，正爬在沙发上不停的喘气。他能感觉到小穴中正不停有温热的液体流出，顺着股间轮廓一直往下淌。

“骸、我手好酸胀，快松开！”到这种时候都不放开自己，六道骸你到底是什么恶趣味！！“我不会逃走的，快放开我。”

六道骸啧了一声，解开了被皮带勒住已然红肿起来的双手，虽然他还想捆着彭格列，但很显然经过刚才激烈的性交，对方的身体受不了继续被捆绑。

这一段插曲过后，六道骸问：“继续？”

回头看了他一眼，沢田纲吉把脸埋进了枕头，缓缓弓起腰抬起了臀部。

 

※※※

天刚蒙蒙亮的时候，六道骸终于停止了对沢田纲吉的折磨，穿好衣服看着瘫软在旁边像具尸体一般的人，他的身上全是精液，双腿大大地张开着，可以清晰地看见被操得红肿的小洞里正缓缓释出混杂着血丝的浓白液体。

整个过程中彭格列都非常配合，对他的粗暴一声不吭，就算后来他体力耗尽也一直驯服非常，在最后一次交欢的时候，六道骸发现他虽然含着眼泪却笑了起来，非常非常舒心的笑容，就像是得到了某种解脱。

クフフ，是因为感受到了自我的存在吗？是在狂暴的性事中获得了解脱？

抑或是单纯的为了舒服而笑，六道骸不得而知。今夜彭格列表现得很奇怪，但是，这一切和他有关吗？禁欲许久的他终于好好发泄了一次，又不用担心没戴安全套会让人怀孕，毫无负担的畅快和官感的愉悦令人心醉，几乎让他产生一种和彭格列长期保持关系的想法。毕竟高度配合又能让他觉得销魂的人这么久以来也就身边这家伙一个。但他很快掐灭了这个不切实际的念头。

沢田纲吉拖着几乎虚脱的身体坐起身，他的声音有些嘶哑，那是长时间叫喊的后遗症，“……骸，你这边有浴室吗？”

六道骸眉头皱了皱，“不休息一会吗？”

他摇摇头，“我想借用一下浴室。”

六道骸站起身扶起沢田纲吉，他很配合地靠在他怀里，“我带你过去，去泡个澡也能轻松一点，不过你的衣服都湿透了，我会在你洗澡这段时间内弄干它。”基本的人道关怀他还是有的。

沢田纲吉轻轻笑了笑，小声说：“嗯，谢谢你，骸。”

这家伙是傻瓜么？

六道骸有些无语，忽然站住，问他：“我把你弄成这样，你回去也不好交代吧？”

“放心吧，不会有人找你麻烦的。”

看了一眼怀里人，感觉他似乎有些变化，却不知道到底哪里变了，六道骸并不关心这些。将人送到浴室，放好热水，对被他射了满满一肚子精液的人嘱咐几句怎么弄出来，就自行离开。

一个多小时后，沢田纲吉离开了黑曜乐园。

 

※※※

事后，六道骸出于好奇调查了一下，明白了彭格列失常的原因，冷笑不语。

果然是个天真的家伙……

他心想反正有爽到，虽然被黑手党利用了，也勉强可以接受，他那样想着，继续自己的事情。

在他以为这件事就此揭过不会再有下文的时候，在某个夜里，彭格列再次出现在他面前，说着和上次一样的话。

这一次，在激情一夜之后，六道骸对沢田纲吉说：“彭格列若是你有需要可以随时来找我。”给了他自己的私人电话号码。

沢田纲吉想了想，点头应道：“好。”

再也无法抵达天堂。  
娶不了喜欢的女孩子。

能在地狱里和鬼纠缠也好……

那是他的命运。

 

※※※

P.S被屏蔽掉的画外音

(画外音：阿骸，纲吉想要的痛不是你理解的那个痛啊喂)


	2. 第二十日

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 食用指南：大写的污，污破苍穹。人物OOC，女装PLAY ，小道具使用。  
> 本篇距离第一夜的时间已经过去了将近一年，沢田纲吉16岁，即将正式继承彭格列。

某种程度来说，六道骸和游乐园本质上很相似。

一样的复杂、梦幻、多变，让人弄不清他的真心实意。不过，这和自己有什么关系呢，沢田纲吉想。他爱玩，配合就是了，这不就是他们之间无言的约定吗？

他跟六道骸正站在铺满七彩石砖的游乐园入口处，挂在半空的旗帜五颜六色，迎风招展，身边是熙熙攘攘的人群，不时传来欢声笑语，一股股甜腻腻的零食香味，随风飘散，稍微分辨就能闻出是爆米花、棉花糖、冰淇淋等广受欢迎的甜食。

今天，沢田纲吉穿着一身LO服，清爽的淡蓝色高腰半长裙，上面结着可爱的蝴蝶结，白色吊带袜，银色平底皮鞋，没有戴假发。刘海从中间挑起几缕用水晶发卡夹好，怎么看都是一个可爱的少女。顺便一说，以上服饰均由六道骸友情提供。

至于他为什么会这样一副打扮，以及和六道骸出现在这里，原因很简单：六道骸要给他来一次难忘的游乐园之行，庆祝他即将到来的国中毕业。

呵呵，谁信！

这货的目的沢田纲吉清楚得很，不过是觉得总是在屋里做太没意思了，打算在公共场合来一发刺激的。

可悲的是，他无法拒绝。

更可悲的是，他也很期待。

哦，忘记说他女装打扮的原因，当然是六道骸这货以非工作时间彭格列你不能压榨员工为由果断拒绝了幻术加持，让他只能自行变装，并在他烦恼的时候提供了援助。

哦，该死的恶趣味！说没有预谋，谁信啊！

不过。

转头看了一眼身侧正在吃甜筒的人，靛蓝色的非主流发型，一红一蓝的妖瞳给本就优质的外表更增几分魅惑，明明只穿着普通的短袖衬衫，下面是风骚的黑色皮裤和同样骚包的黑皮鞋，脖子上缠着几条项链，耳骨上一溜儿耳钉闪闪发光，这样一个不良气息浓郁的家伙却被很多异性偷偷关注着，沢田纲吉甚至发现竟然有不少同性也在偷看这货！

这该死的看脸的世界！

他翻了个白眼，正想躲开冲上来要销售气球的小丑，却被六道骸一把拉住带入怀里。

“咿！你做什么？”

“彭格列——”

他粗鲁的打断他：“现在不要叫我彭格列。”

“好吧。”六道骸松开他，耸耸肩。“那么叫你什么呢，亲爱的女孩？”戏谑的眼神上下打量着完全看不出性别的彭格列，身量不太高，骨架很细小，柔和的脸部轮廓，加上那对晶莹澄澈的蜜褐色大眼睛，怎么看都是一个萌妹纸，说是男孩谁信？

沢田纲吉皱起了眉头，可他一时也想不到合适的。

食指点了点下巴，六道骸提议道：“纲姬如何呢？”

完全没所谓的沢田纲吉点点头，同意了。

六道骸指向一边，“纲姬，我有东西想送给你，陪我过去吧。”

“哈啊？”怀疑的眼神不停扫射六道骸周身，这货不会是被什么不干净的东西附身了吧？

“你在想什么呢，小•丫•头。”六道骸将没吃完的甜筒堵到沢田纲吉嘴边，并迅速抽回手，“你竟然不想吃，有点可惜哦，味道不错，你也来一口吧。”

眼看着甜筒就要掉到漂亮的裙子上，不管怎么说，今天他还得穿着这一身整天，可不想浑身脏兮兮的被人围观。措手不及的沢田纲吉来不及为对方强加给自己的称呼反唇相讥，凭着直觉抄手接住了那腻滑的甜食，唇边沾染着巧克力和牛奶混合的甜香，还没入口就已经融化在嘴边，慢慢划过下巴滴滴答答地流向锁骨。这种黏腻的感觉让人厌恶，他不明白六道骸搞什么鬼，不由抬起头看向始作俑者。

六道骸专注地盯着他，像是在观察什么有趣的东西，那眼神，让他觉得有些古怪。

“那边的奖品中有一只深棕色的兔子，跟你很像哦。”六道骸的目光移向远处，“我把它射下来送给你，你会喜欢的。”

他猛地凑近沢田纲吉，伸出舌头舔掉他唇边那些液体，接着快速抽身，笑着眨眨眼，转身跑向远处。

沢田纲吉瞪大了眼睛，越发觉得今天的六道骸是被脏东西附了身，诡异的过分！

他从随身的小包里抽出湿巾抹掉那些黏糊糊的东西，并将剩下的甜筒一并扔进垃圾桶，站在树荫下，看着六道骸专注地射出一枪又一枪。人们朝他四周聚拢过来，发出一声声赞叹，沢田纲吉忽然觉得有些欣慰。

那个阴暗的六道骸啊，也能在阳光下生活，也能露出那样的笑容了。

若能长久……

他摇了摇头，自己都无法摆脱的命运，何必寄托别人身上。

“纲姬。”远远的，六道骸抱着一人高的兔子玩偶快速朝他跑过来，背光的身影恍惚得不真实。

※※※

当然不真实，六道骸那货会有什么好心思？他所做的一切都有目的，今天这般纯良，好似一个普通的男朋友，也只是为了满足他的某些恶趣味，比如，角色扮演游戏。

是的，他们事先就说好扮演一对来游乐园玩情趣的情侣。说到这里，沢田纲吉又想吐槽了，其实不用扮演不也是来玩情趣的嘛？只不过不是情侣而是炮友罢了。

自从和六道骸发生关系之后，沢田纲吉就找到一种排揎内心烦闷的方法，虽然一开始都很痛到最后却非常舒服，又很新奇，比他最初所求更让他欲罢不能，所以明知跟一个同性搅在一起非常不合常理，他还是决定长期保持和六道骸的关系。那个人可以满足他那些隐秘的渴求，所处的位置也适合，以其骄傲的性格又不会泄露，不纠缠不会影响平日生活，除了偶尔有些过头的玩性没有任何缺点，真是再适合不过。

“纲姬也来玩玩吧。”

沢田纲吉刚想说不用，他对这些游戏没兴趣，好吧，其实是不擅长，他就是一废材。

突然感觉小穴内传来一阵震动，他猛一激灵僵硬了背脊，看着六道骸笑眯眯出现在身边，手里抱着一只巨大的褐色兔子玩偶。

他怎么就忘了，这家伙可不是什么好鸟，尤其是上床的时候，而今天整整24小时都是属于他们的happy时间，可以用来玩任.何.游.戏。这时他就只能服从对方，那不仅是双方默认的协议，更是他从最初就在心里下定的决心。

看起来似乎很不公平？但他需要六道骸，对方却不是这样，想要维持关系，他不得不做出一些妥协，何况他并不觉得有什么不好，某些时候放弃思考让他紧绷的神经获得了休息。

前几天他致电六道骸，当然每次都是他联络对方决定下一次交欢的时间，一般而言，对方都不会反对，也因此他们按照默契以非同寻常的方式做过很多次。六道骸花样百出，让他食髓知味，以至于对那种事更多了期望。

很罕有的，六道骸表示时间需要挪一挪，他希望自己空出一天时间和他出门。沢田纲吉当时就震惊了，六道骸这货据他了解真不是一般的宅，也超级懒散，会主动出门简直比下红雨还稀罕！

好奇心被调动得前所未有的高昂，沢田纲吉对本次游乐园之行有了更多期待。

然而，被之前六道骸的行为所迷惑，他差点忘记了，他们现在仅仅是在角色扮演而已，所有言行都不是出于本心。

自己有点贪心了呢。

“阿尔柯巴雷诺应该有教授过你射击吧？晴之彩虹之子可是枪械精通呢，你是他的爱徒，可不要让人失望啊……”在他耳边淡淡说道，六道骸拉着沢田纲吉来到了枪击游戏的区域，递给他一把玩具枪。

所以现在的情况就是，看起来是个可爱少女实则男孩的沢田纲吉，忍受着围观者惨无人道的注视，一边担心体内跳蛋震动的嗡嗡声会不会被人注意或发现，一边玩射击游戏。

六道骸一脸兴致盎然地站在旁边为他加油，彭格列大概不知道他羞窘的时候有多么可爱吧，那些下意识的小动作，不管是翻白眼还是微微嘟起的嘴唇或者鼓起的脸颊，都让他忍不住心痒痒，想要欺负欺负他。六道骸把口袋里的遥控又往上拨了一格，愉快地看到沢田纲吉涨红了脸，不由出言揶揄：“纲姬，手别抖啊。”他抱着自己刚才的奖品兔子玩偶，笑得一脸无辜，没有人知道他那些暗地里的龌龊小动作。

沢田纲吉收回视线，咬着牙努力把精神集中到手里的枪和目标上，里包恩确实已经开始教授他枪械的知识，男孩子么，谁不会对这些感兴趣呢？就算明知危险也还是想要摸上一摸，即便手中这把只是玩具枪，没有他摸过的真家伙的重量和质感。

可是，六道骸却不肯给他好过，总是随着他瞄准或扣扳机的动作把口袋里的无线遥控拨来拨去，享受着沢田纲吉狂飙的冷汗和憋红的表情。

周围的人群不断地起哄，可爱的女孩亲自下场射击的场面太少了，她的男朋友真是幸福啊，有这样热情如火的女友。当然，其中至少有一半是六道骸在搞鬼，让现场气氛一时喧嚣无比。

他就是不想让自己好过，就是想看自己难堪的模样，沢田纲吉脑子里就这一个念头。但是，同时一股热流从下腹涌起，升腾到全身，使他脸色更红，羞耻和兴奋令他发抖，四周鼎沸的人声模模糊糊的仿佛被一层无形屏障阻隔，让他听不真切。手心滑腻腻的，就像是甜筒融化的浆汁，又黏又滑，几乎要握不住玩具枪。对面的玩偶们似乎在晃动，慢慢的一个变两个，影子重重叠叠，额头的汗水感觉马上就要流入眼里，沢田纲吉光是要维持站姿就已经耗尽了全身的力气，子弹就算拼命瞄准也不知道射向了何处，时快时慢的抖动扯得内壁又痒又麻，两条脚软绵绵地如同踩在棉花上一般，他可以感觉到内裤已经湿透，也许接下来就会顺着大腿流下来。

啊啊，他这幅样子，还真符合废柴之名呢！

不过，很快这样的念头也被身体内的热度所焚烧干净，沢田纲吉已经无力关心跳蛋的马达声会不会被人听见，更没有闲情去操心六道骸接下来会干什么，他只觉得子弹为什么还没打完，时间为什么过得那么慢。

他快昏倒了。

终于再次扣动扳机的时候已经感觉不到有子弹射出，眼前的一切都开始发光，扭曲，交织成一团混沌……

双腿再也感觉不到一丝气力地虚软下去，有人从背后适时地揽住他，熟悉的笑声在耳畔响起：“クフフ，纲姬好厉害呢~”

沢田纲吉知道他是来救场的，就如同感受到体内的骚动已经停止一样。

这家伙果然不会让自己当众出丑……

六道骸一边礼节性对周围的人笑着，一边彬彬有礼地接过工作人员递上来的属于沢田纲吉的奖品。令人难以置信，在那种混乱的情况这家伙居然射中了目标，打乱了他的计划。按照原来的预计是在事后好好嘲弄一下在人前被小道具玩弄到头脑混乱的彭格列，享受他羞窘难堪的表情。但这个只有一个巴掌大小的安慰奖，让他又一次意识到彭格列黑手党血统所带来的超直感的优越性。

这可是彭格列呢，クフフ。

将一大一小两只玩偶都扔到沢田纲吉怀里再把他打横抱了起来，在周围人善意的哄笑声里快步离开。

“幸好走得快，我看见有人举起手机要拍照了，我可不想在推特上看到自己的新闻……”六道骸贴在沢田纲吉耳边轻笑着，故意呵气，扶在腋下的手滑到他腰侧不轻不重地按揉。

沢田纲吉浑身发烫，对六道骸的挑逗有些回应不来，甚至对方说了些什么都听不真切。刚刚跳蛋大幅度震动已经逼得他不止一次的高潮，现在他浑身都是汗，内裤因此更加湿答答，整个下半身一塌糊涂，横抱的姿势更让他担心仍旧不时淌出的淫水会洇湿裙摆。他抱紧手里的玩偶，把脸埋进兔子毛茸茸的脖颈，不敢开口询问要被带到哪里去，生怕一开口就是不知廉耻的呻吟或喘息。

他衷心希望六道骸带他去一趟洗手间整理一下，否则他真不知道这一身衣服可以坚持多久。他当然更希望可以自己直接去，然而无力的双腿无疑破灭了这一想法。

 

※※※

 

“到啦。”

六道骸放下沢田纲吉，不过另一条胳膊环过他的肩保持半搂姿势，像热恋中的情侣一样时时刻刻都不想分开似的，将他搂靠在自己怀里。

“你看，是过山车哦，纲姬你现在全身都是汗，咱们去上面吹吹风，凉快一下吧。”

他敢打赌六道骸的声音里充满了幸灾乐祸，沢田纲吉脸色白了又白，刺激性的娱乐设施他向来不敢碰，在亲近的人中已经不是什么秘密。

刚想反对，却已经被不知什么时候完成了寄放物品和买票等一系列动作的同伴塞进了过山车的座位里，寄希望于工作人员能看出他不舒服而让自己下车的想法也在六道骸貌似温柔的解释中溃散：“别担心，我的女朋友身体很健康，她就是有点儿担心，但是有我在，没有问题。”

似乎他的话得到了很多人的赞叹，这样一个优秀的帅哥还如此温柔体贴，他的女友真是太幸福了云云，但这都和沢田纲吉无关，他一副快要厥过去的表情坐在车座内。

工作人员甚至专门给了他安慰：“放松点，小姐，我们这里安全得很！”然而，那充满真诚的眼神和灿烂的微笑并不能带给沢田纲吉一丝一毫的慰藉。

“亲爱的女孩，你完全没必要担心哦，一切有我呢。”六道骸确认了沢田纲吉座位上的安全措施全都已经到位，发出了如上保证。

过山车很快开动了。

身边的六道骸笑得一脸春花灿烂，那是他平时绝不会有的表情，纯良无比，说出的话却让人暗暗咬牙：“对啦，纲姬你知道吗，出发和回来还有制高点这些地方都有拍照哦。”

沢田纲吉的脸又惨白了几分，不仅是对于过山车的畏惧，更因为万一期间他有什么不妥比如说途中再次因身体内跳蛋的折腾而高潮的脸被拍下，放在游乐园摄影屋兜售给这趟车的游客的话……

他无法想象，在公共场合被道具玩到高潮这种事，到时候就不仅仅是他一个人的丢脸了！他可以不在乎自己，但家族声誉……

理智和欲望拉锯着：“骸……不……”

颤抖着的声音刚出口就被自己吞咽掉后半句，余音被风吹散，旁边的少年嘴角慢慢勾起讽刺的弧度。

过山车在慢慢地爬坡，所有的人都紧张又亢奋地等待直冲而下的刺激。六道骸转过头靠了过来，他的唇贴在沢田纲吉耳边，一边轻啄一边说：“上来之前，你就释放了好几次吧？真该捆起来的。不过，光是靠后面就达到高潮，你的身体越来越敏感了呢，这种小玩意就让你露出超诱人的表情，让我都忍不住嫉妒了……”

沢田纲吉脸上阵红阵白，他当然知道自己为什么会变成现在这样，可他早就堕进欲望深渊欲罢不能了，以至于现在陷入纠结，在理智和欲望间来回徘徊。

幸好，随着过山车开始下坡冲刺，他也不必为此烦恼，小穴内的跳蛋不出意外地再次欢呼雀跃起来。

身周人们一波接一波的尖叫高呼仿佛从很远的地方传来，过山车呼啸的风声和下体过度的快感同时轰炸着沢田纲吉的脑子，他死死地攥着安全杆，手指不知不觉抓得骨节发白。坐着的姿势可以让他不必担心跳蛋会掉出来，然而接连不断的颠簸带来的震颤让他觉得整个下体都要在摇晃颠弄中爆炸。呼出的气息灼热到几乎就要烫伤自己，那个小小的玩具卡得更紧了，往更深处挤压按摩着G点，想要夹紧它缓解一下也只是徒劳地把敏感的肉壁送上去折磨。

“哈啊、哈……”他发出啜泣般的呜咽，自己就是这样一个肮脏的货色，想着保护大家，就算双手染血也没有关系，却在大家面前一副天真无邪的样子，想要保持从前一样的快乐，装作一切都没改变，其实内在早就开始腐烂变质了吧。

沢田纲吉把头深深地埋了下去，身体尽量蜷缩，即便如此也无法躲开耳畔恶鬼的低语：“哦，亲爱的，别难过，我知道这很难忍耐，对于你来说。所以，告诉你一个好消息吧。”

他抬起水光盈盈的眼睛撇向身边的人，以为会得到一些安慰，可接下来的话让他情愿不曾耳闻，“吓尿这种事呢，在这种刺激性的娱乐设施中还是常有的糗事，所以，完全不用担心，クフフ。”

哦，这个混蛋。

他忽然很想狠狠教训那混蛋一顿，也许这样他所有的纠结和难过就消失了。

拜他所赐，他觉得自己还能忍受一会。

 

过山车在空中已经转了三圈。

沢田纲吉眼中的世界已经不仅仅是上下颠倒、杂乱不堪可形容，而是思维陷入旋转迷离的恍惚状态。满溢在鼻腔内的是自己身上不断传来的淫乱气息，呼出的空气高热到带着一丝丝看不见的火苗，眼睛里的水分早就化作泪水不断滚落，所余不多的理智全都用于咬紧牙关克制着呻吟。但他在几乎没顶的快感中苦苦维持的一点可怜清醒同时在告诉他，这毫无意义：弥漫在身周的味道越来越浓郁，完全出卖了他的窘境。

六道骸却不放过他，依旧在玩着让他乐不可支的游戏，“下面已经全湿了吧？啧啧，纲姬你的味道很浓呢！果然还是需要用到吓尿这个理由吗，クフフ。”带着明显愉悦的声音顿了一下，在人们的高呼声里吹了一声轻佻的口哨。“我想你肯定不愿意被人发现在公共场合因为装了淫荡的小玩具而忍不住发情，这样变态的事情被人发现了该怎么办，果然还是失禁比较合理。”

被毫无下限的下流话狠狠敲打心灵的沢田纲吉缓缓抬起头，歪着脑袋盯着六道骸定定看了一眼，好像极其疲惫的扯起嘴角，声音低得似乎刚出口就被风吹散：“……骸，我有点累了，想休息一下。”脑袋慢慢靠在安全杠闭上了眼睛，周围的声音渐渐远去，意识陷入黑暗。

过山车停了下来。

六道骸拉开沢田纲吉身上的保险措施，一弯腰将他抱了起来。

工作人员见此，慌忙走过来询问：“……怎么了！这位小姐你还好吧？很抱歉先生，想不到您的同伴会吓成这样……”

“没事，她就是有点中暑。”六道骸淡淡解释，一层幻觉覆盖在怀里人身上，不会让任何人发现他的不妥。

“那边就是休息区。您带着她去休息一会吧，今天太热了！”工作人员急忙说道，他注意到靠在蓝发少年怀里的女孩脸色惨白，眉头紧锁，身体时不时痉挛，虽然不免觉得事情远没六道骸说的中暑那么简单，但他并不想为此给园区带来麻烦，不过出于人道关怀，他还是多问了一句：“真的没问题吗？我可以帮忙叫救护车。”

接着，他看到那个漂亮得不可思议的少年露出微笑，那双异色的眼眸里没有任何波澜起伏，不知为何觉得一阵毛骨悚然，遂不敢再多说什么。

直到六道骸移开视线，他才再次偷眼去看那个昏迷的女孩，暗想摊上这种男朋友，还真是倒霉啊！

 

※※※

 

沢田纲吉昏昏沉沉，他睡得并不舒服，当冰凉的毛巾敷上额头的时候他已经有些清醒，但他暂时还不想睁开眼睛，身体已经精疲力竭，还想再多休息一会。

有人用毛巾在擦他的身体，与此同时还有一只手在抚摸他，从脸部开始，在胸膛流连了一会，捏了捏他的乳头，又滑下去紧紧搂住腰。

那种熟悉的力道，几乎都不用思考他就知道是六道骸。

“彭格列、彭格列……”

随着轻声呼唤温软的触感贴上嘴唇，然后滑腻的东西强硬地撬开唇齿滑了进来，在他嘴巴大肆掠夺了一番，沢田纲吉几乎快要窒息。当这个吻差不多结束后，他只好睁开了眼睛。

“哦，醒了。”六道骸直起身，不知从什么地方拿出一套崭新的裙子递给他，“我以为你再也醒不来了。”他看着沢田纲吉气喘吁吁地撑起身体，接过衣服，被解开纽扣的前襟敞开着，露出瘦削得没有几两肉的胸膛。

明明锻炼的程度很高，为什么一直都这样瘦弱呢？脆弱得似乎一只手就能捏碎。

“哪有那么容易死？”沢田纲吉脱掉身上的脏衣服，除了连衣裙，实际上他几乎被剥个精光，身上那些黏糊糊的脏污也被擦洗干净了，小穴内的跳蛋终于被取了出来，让他轻松不少。“休息一下就好。”

休憩的地方虽然很狭小却是一间单独的房间，此时房门紧闭，保证了使用者的隐私，游乐园一向很注重这方面的保证。

头顶昏暗的灯光投进了六道骸的眼里，闪烁着沢田纲吉看不懂的光，他走上前帮他系好扎住腰部的裙带，慢慢地说：“你刚才一动不动的样子，仿佛要睡到世界末日也不会醒来……让我想起上次的事，稍微有点玩过头了。”

“啊、我……？”刚想说自己并没有表现出的那么没用，坐一次过山车还不至于让他晕过去，完全是多次高潮累积的缘故。而上次的事也不全是六道骸的问题。“那件事——”

“不过呢，”六道骸打断了他的话，“今天是带你来出来玩的，你现在是纲姬，不是彭格列，抛掉那些无谓的东西吧。看你的样子就知道，肯定又是胡思乱想耗费了太多心力吧？”搂住他的腰，六道骸低下头给了他一个吻。不同于刚刚的野蛮粗鲁，只是轻柔地在唇瓣上辗转厮磨。

他紧紧抱住他很久。

以至于沢田纲吉都有种被珍惜着的错觉，他笑了笑，真傻。六道骸在非做爱时间还是很有风度的，这一点不是早就知道了吗？何况自己又不是女孩子，想太多就有点自作多情的嫌疑了。

他拍了拍六道骸的背部，挣开突如其来的怀抱，拉着他往外走。

“走啦。”他重复着说，“我没事。”

 

这一拉却没拉动，沢田纲吉回过头，不解地望着站在原地的六道骸。

“亲爱的，你刚才让我很担心，我想我需要补偿你些什么。”六道骸嬉皮笑脸地凑了上来。

“哈啊？”这家伙又想干什么？沢田纲吉觉得自己跟不上六道骸跳脱的思维。

“当然，也是有些事要和你商量一下。”六道骸捧起他的脸，嘴唇落下前含含糊糊的说。

来不及发出疑问，唇瓣就被含住吸吮起来，力道不轻不重，反复嘬弄，接着灵巧的舌头分开了他的双唇，划过齿列，舔过口腔内每一处，继而撩拨起他的舌头，缠绕吸吮，沢田纲吉觉得自己肺里的空气好像都要被吸光了。他涨红了脸，垂在身体两侧的双手不知是要推开六道骸还是抱紧他，含不住的口水不断从嘴角流下，他忍不住剧烈起伏着胸口，拼命想要在这令人窒息的热吻里吸进一点活命的空气。

在刚刚恢复意识没多久的身体即将面临第二次昏倒之前，六道骸意犹未尽地舔去他唇边的水迹，终于舍得放开了他。一手继续搂着他的腰，另一只手轻拍他的背安抚着喘息未定的人。

“哈，呼哈……骸你是想杀死我吗？”

“哦呀，你这样说可真让我伤心。我只是想多锻炼锻炼你的肺活量。”六道骸挑起眉，“那会让我们多很多乐趣。”

“……干我的乐趣吗？”稍微恢复过来，沢田纲吉垂下的双臂柔软地环上对方脖子，嬉笑道：“相信我，那种东西我们从来没有缺过。而且……”

那双暖色调的眼睛迷离地望着六道骸，下身仿佛挑逗般紧紧贴住对方胯部摩擦着。“你现在这样会让我误会你想要在这里干我，把我弄得一塌糊涂……”

“在这种地方做？那可就太没意思了，我们来游乐园可不是为了在狭窄的休息室内干一炮。本来还想问一下你的意见，但现在看起来你已经迫不及待了，还是直接去最后一站摩天轮吧。”

“哦哦？那你原本的打算是什么？”他好奇起来。

“既然来了游乐园，鬼屋是必不可少的吧？当然为了照顾你，旋转木马或者旋转茶杯之类女.孩.子喜欢的游戏也不能少。”

“……谢谢你真是处处为我着想啊！”虽然今天扮演的是情侣中的女方不代表我真的就喜欢那些！沢田纲吉又想咬牙了，这家伙果真以折腾他为己任，明知道他讨厌鬼屋还总是揪住不放地讽刺他！

那不仅仅是出于害怕。

鬼屋这种东西更多会让他联想到一些不好的事：那些沾染在手上、永远无法洗去的血污总有一天会化作鬼魂前来索命吧？若果不用别的欲望掩盖，那些阴影就会一直纠缠着他……

可即便是这样，性爱也只是一种麻痹手段而已。只不过，他学会了享受过程。

然而，那些罪，他永远也不能释怀。

“走吧。”打断他的思绪的是六道骸的动作。六道骸牵起他的手，离开了休息室，没走几步就又停下来，转过头对磨磨蹭蹭的人说：“走不动了？需要我抱着你走吗？”那眼神里满满的揶揄。

甩开六道骸的手，他愤愤道：“不需要。”可恶的家伙竟然仗着身高鄙视人，他也是会长高的好吗！

他抬脚迈步，飞快地冲进了熙熙攘攘的人群之中，想把这个混蛋远远地甩在后面，没想到很快又被拉住，沢田纲吉有点不耐烦地回过头，“怎么了？”

“走错了，那边才对。”

“……”

“跑那么快，体力恢复了？看来等下我可以好好享受一番了。”

“……”

混蛋，真是太羞耻了！

 

※※※

结果，最终还是六道骸领着他走上正确的道路，来到了摩天轮脚下。

从远处一眼可看到的巨大机器，十分雄伟壮丽，仿佛无时无刻不在缓慢地旋转，按照自己的步调带着颜色各异的包厢上升或下降，是游乐园最显眼的标志。

沢田纲吉有点好笑，“骸是要带我来回忆童年吗？”

来游乐园玩已经是很久远的记忆了，稍长一些因为废柴没有朋友只好把业余时间全都贡献给了电子游戏，再后来里包恩的到来以及同伴们的一一出现生活便异常充实压根没有想过要来这种热闹场合。哦，当然他不会说是那些家伙破坏力太强要是一起来弄坏了设施把他卖了都赔偿不起！

六道骸没有说话，拉着他进入了其中一个包厢。

“总觉得你好像很高兴？”沢田纲吉有些莫名其妙，那家伙为什么突然笑得很开心的样子？发生了什么自己不知道的事情吗？

长得好看真是处处受到优待，工作人员都七晕八素呢，啧！

摩天轮缓慢地上升，腾空而起的感觉，就像被一片轻柔的羽毛护着，透过玻璃窗可以看到的视野越来越开阔，展开的景色和高度感都会让人觉得愉快，除了六道骸不安分的手。

一关上舱门升上去没多久，六道骸就从对面坐到沢田纲吉身边，随即把他搂在怀里，一双手四处游弋，遍地点火。

“骸，你说要让我难忘，是要跟我在半空中做一次？”确实挺有创意！沢田纲吉艰难地在六道骸上下其手的动作中转过身，和他面面相对。“但要我说，我更喜欢在黑曜乐园，那边足够安静，没人打扰，而且事后还能洗个澡。一肚子黏黏糊糊边走边流的感觉很糟糕呢，我不想再次体验！”

“那可太无趣了。”六道骸的回应是凑过去从沢田纲吉的锁骨一直舔到下巴尖，留下一道发亮的水痕。满意地看到对方轻颤了一下，才微笑道：“今天的游戏很成功，所有人都认为我们是情侣。”

“可是，骸，重点难道不是‘来玩情趣’的情侣吗？我可是期待很久了……”沢田纲吉注重的却不是游戏的趣味性，他身体忽然一矮，蹲到六道骸两腿之前，仰起脸有些不满，“你还要让我等多久？还是说，”他伸手解开六道骸的裤子，掏出已然半勃的性器含在嘴里，含含糊糊的说。“非要我主动不可？”

“哦呀。”出乎意料的反应，明明之前还在纠结，甚至为此而晕倒，现在却已经抛开无谓的羞耻心，沢田纲吉真是个有趣的人。 

六道骸的手指绕上沢田纲吉的头发，对方的动作一直都是那么青涩，从最初就没什么进步，但正是因为这种磕磕碰碰的动作反而更加让人心痒痒。

他卖力舔舐着，视线则落在六道骸身上，注意着对方的神情。六道骸表情很温和，眼角微微发红，眼睛湿润，呼吸有些急促，本就魅惑人心的容貌在此时更是勾魂摄魄。沢田纲吉只觉得心跳加速，全身血液一下涌到脸上，自己的呼吸也有些乱，他忙垂下眼睑，集中精神吞吐着越发坚挺的阴茎，也不管那玩意儿在他嘴巴里占据越来越多位置把他的生理泪水逼出来多少，或者六道骸越来越用力的拉扯起他的头发传来的刺痛。他尽他所能地动作着。

六道骸发出一声急促的喘息，忽然推开沢田纲吉，摇了摇脑袋，对坐在地上一脸惊讶的人说：“够了。”

“诶？骸你可以先射一次的……”

正当沢田纲吉有些不明所以的时候，他突然被六道骸拉起来转了个方向，接着一推，整个人趴在座位后的窗上，双腿顺势跪在座位上，吊带袜和内裤被瞬间拉下，两根温热的手指突然就钻进被玩弄了许久的炽热肉穴里。

“啊——”

他禁不住叫出声，六道骸特有的笑声伴随粗热的呼吸喷到他的耳朵上，并不轻不重地咬了一下耳垂。“里面好湿好热啊，是不是迫不及待了？”

“没错。”他托起自己臀部向两边掰开，微微侧过脸，声若蚊呐：“请、请进入我。”

当热烫惊人的硬物抵住早已湿漉漉的穴口并狠狠地撞进去时，沢田纲吉泪水再一次涌出，模糊了视线，只觉得异常空虚的部分被人填满，丧失安全感的内心得到了安定。

“クフフ，你的身体真是淫荡，都不需要润滑了。”

源源不断的呻吟声从沢田纲吉口中逸出，他扭腰摆臀迎合对方的操弄，六道骸的性器重重地刮过早已被玩弄得柔软的内壁，和那最为销魂的一点，没几下他就差点要泄了出来。六道骸似乎感觉到了，眼疾手快一把按在铃口处，一边翻搅着尿道口一边笑吟吟的说：“要等我一起哦。”

那只作怪的手一边阻挡着释放的通道，一边带来更多的快感，甘美的瘙痒从前端和后穴一齐涌现，全身的鸡皮疙瘩都被刺激得立起，痉挛一样颤抖，流出的汁液啧啧作响，伴随着囊袋击打臀部的啪啪声，溅到到处都是。

身后一次猛过一次的撞击把沢田纲吉的理智冲得七零八落，他甚至有点想不起自己在哪，到底在做什么，官能的刺激下他不管不顾地发出黏腻的呻吟和粗重的喘息，他觉得自己的内脏都要从喉咙里被撞出来，脑子热烘烘的，犹如一团烧开的浆糊，忘却了一切的烦恼，只要随着掌控着他身体的人舞动就好。

六道骸从背后抱着如同稀泥一样软倒的沢田纲吉，将他往上提了提，性器退到穴口，再插入到最深，同时按在湿透的铃口上手指，一圈一圈抠弄着孔洞。

“咿啊啊啊——”

沢田纲吉眼睛膛大，比之前更为强烈的刺激澎湃着，如被电击一般，让人头皮发麻的激烈快感卷走了仅存的理智，任由着欲望的浪潮拍打，他甚至觉得自己被操成了一个只有性器官的生物，全部的感觉都只为这份快感而存在。

不知过去多久，管他呢，反正沢田纲吉混沌的脑子是不可能知道时间的。眼前的世界爆出一团团迷幻的烟火，在虚无中绽放，而他的身体内同样喷射出一道激流，像是要把他从内部穿透，同一时刻，他的性器终于被放开，射出一股白浊液体。

 

※※※

 

六道骸整理好自己的衣服，揽住沢田纲吉，在他脸颊上亲了一口，然后帮他拉好内裤和吊带袜。他们亲昵的坐在一起，狭小的空间内淫靡温热的气息很快被吹进来的风带走，彼此沉默地喘着气。

摩天轮依旧在上升，靠在六道骸肩头休息的沢田纲吉，忽然开口：“骸，你不是说在非工作时间不使用幻术吗？”如果不是用了幻术，为什么他们还在摩天轮上，时间早就超过摩天轮旋转一周的时间，却没有任何人发现异样。

“happy的时候除外。”

“……”

这家伙！

沢田纲吉不说话了，瞪着身边人。六道骸似乎有些心不在焉，秀丽的眉微微蹙起，好像在思索什么。有些西沉的阳光印在他异色的眼瞳里，反射出瑰丽的色泽。这个人不言不笑的时候，给人的感觉依旧是绮丽，他的风情似乎是从骨子里透出来的，这样的人注定不会为某个人所有。幸好，他们并不是真正的恋人。

他把视线转向窗外，他们身在高处，白云仿佛触手可及。

这时，六道骸低沉的声线响起：“多看看吧，这样的风景。”

他转头望着他，不解其意。

“再看看这座城市吧，毕竟，你即将离去。”

这将是你最后的青春，从此以后，你将与正常的世界绝缘，步入黑暗的里世界，日夜游走在生与死的边缘，每走一步足下踩着的都是荆棘和血肉，直到你坐在堆砌着累累尸骨的黑手党首领位置上。也许你会成为教父，也许会死于仇杀。荣耀和危机同时萦绕在你身边。

你，真的做好准备了吗，沢田纲吉？

六道骸的声音收敛了往日的轻佻随意，表情同样严肃，就像在葬礼上为死者佩上一朵雪白绢花的送葬者。

他在祭奠，也是在缅怀。

他在用他充满自我的离奇方式替他献上离别的挽歌，以此悼念那一去不复返的光阴。

沢田纲吉的脑内闪过许多零零碎碎的片段，那一刻他不知道想到了什么，亦或是什么都没想。但是，奇异地，他明了了六道骸的未尽之意。

最终他坐直了身体，用同样沉重而抵死不悔的声音回应：“……嗯。”

这样的觉悟，他早已有了。

“クフフ，真是奇怪，我竟然说了这么无聊的话，真不像我啊。”六道骸的一声轻笑打破了这沉闷到甚至说得上是肃穆的气氛。

沢田纲吉也很快向六道骸回以微笑，并主动搂住他，“那并不重要，我会记得你在此时陪我在这座城市里留下的回忆。”

这并不完美，但已经足够。

他们相互依偎，拥抱了很久很久，共看这橙红的天空渐渐褪去明丽的色彩，如墨一般的暗蓝从另一边层层晕染，露出了黑夜的本来面目。

黑夜已临！


	3. 第二十七日

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 食用指南：ooc逻辑废，自肝腿肉不好吃系列。痴态，淫词浪语，雷者点X速逃。  
> 淫词浪语和痴态是自我满足，嗯就这样。

站在房门前，纲吉深吸了一口气，在褐红色的胡桃木门上敲了敲。夏日早晨的巴勒莫气温有些微凉，天气却是极好，阳光照在房屋前的绿化带上，给这本就缤纷的世界更添了一份光彩。静静等待了一会门内毫无动静，他放下水果，从口袋里掏出记着地址的纸条，跑到栅栏外再次确认了铭牌，又皱着眉跑回来，这次他敲门的力度重了许多。

“哐哐哐”一阵狂拍，就在他觉得手都要肿了的时候，里面终于传来鞋子踩在木制地板上的踢踏声响，还有六道骸懒洋洋的声音：“谁啊——？一大早扰人清梦。”

“是我。”

这一刻，纲吉的心情无疑是有些激动的，繁重的预备首领生活，让两人一度断了联系，以至于他们已经有好长一段时间没有见面。

来到意大利后他就被繁重的事物压迫着，虽然还没有正式接任，但是作为正统的继承人应有的素质却是十四岁前一直过着普通人生活的他缺少的，必须要加倍努力才能追上那些从小就浸淫在里世界的人。不得不说彭格列注重的传统在当地感受到的氛围远比在日本时浓厚得多，无时无刻不盯着你的眼睛以及闲言碎语都让他遭受更多的压力，而家庭教师的态度也愈发严厉，每一天的体力都被压榨得干干净净，再也分不出半分心力去胡思乱想，自然更顾不上去找六道骸寻欢作乐。

相对而言，十世的守护者们比起纲吉来说就要轻松很多，虽有一些任务，却不会太繁重，以他们的能力简直轻而易举，毕竟还都没有正式上任。其中，十世雾守因为其特殊性，以及十世的特别待遇，尤为清闲。就这样，一个专心学习和工作，另一个总在秘密战线上活动，两人的接触被无限拉长，种种原因之下，等纲吉回过神来时，他发现自己居然有小半年没见过六道骸本人！

没有想起的时候还不觉得，一旦想起，纲吉就感到身体在发热，在渴望着什么，他好久都没有放松过，有些怀念起那种酣畅淋漓的发泄。

经过一系列的准备，他终于挤出一天的空闲。当然这是得到了家庭教师的允许，——毕竟在里包恩看来，要给这对“情人”一点私人时间，阿纲收服六道骸（别管用什么方式）也不容易，长期不给饵食就算是咸鱼也会跑走的！

很早的时候，纲吉为了更方便的去黑曜乐园找六道骸过夜，对自己老师“坦白”：他和六道骸在交往。

里包恩虽然有些意外，不过经过那么多次的考验六道骸嘴上没有承认，实质上对于雾守一职的工作并没有推脱，相反完成度极高，他以为那个家伙早就承认了自家弟子，原来还有这一层因由在里面！

六道骸虽然是个男的，个性也有点问题，不过为人处世也颇干练，特殊能力相当有用，长得还可以，做情人的话还算能带的出去……

也罢，让阿纲多接触不同的人，交往不同层面的人，以后才能走的更远。

在这样的考量下，里包恩并没有反对这两人的“交往”，相反很多时候大开方便之门，让纲吉有更多机会和六道骸在一起。这种情形持续到纲吉离开日本为止。

“哦呀，是彭格列。”

房门拉开一半，六道骸站在门前，没有让开的意思。几个月不见，他的皮肤依旧是长期不见阳光的苍白，靛色的头发发尾稍长，有些零乱地披散着，纯棉的睡衣慵懒地挎在身上，因为那张俊脸而显得分外诱人，丝毫没有一般宅男的猥琐气息。

“你来找我有什么事吗？”

“没事就不能来找你？”

被晾在外边好长一段时间，对方的态度又是那样冷淡，纲吉有些不满，觉得拎着一袋水果一大早特意跑来见面的自己简直傻得可笑。

——也许，骸是不想保持关系了呢？

一个念头忽然闪过。

“怎么不事先联络我？”

“你换了号码！”

“哦，我没告诉你新的吗？”六道骸打了个哈欠，仍旧没有任何让开路的打算。

“没有！”

要是知道他至于查看了总部录入的成员资料才知道六道骸在巴勒莫有私宅，直接上门来找人吗？

“你运气不错，没有扑个空。”

当然是有把握才来的好吗。

纲吉翻了个白眼，他事先就已经调整了雾守最近工作日程，以这人的阿宅尿性根本不会无缘无故出门，然而他已经在后悔了，也许时间已经磨灭对方和自己保持关系的想法。

“我说，骸你就不请我进去坐坐吗？”他靠了过去，一手抵在了门上。“已经，很久没有见面了……”

六道骸看着纲吉，他穿着一身剪裁得体的西装，好像长高了一些，不过眼睛还是那么大，脸颊红润，一副神清气爽的模样，看起来似乎对未来黑手党首领的生活适应良好，不由微微蹙起眉：“我这里可没有什么东西可招待彭格列的，再说，搞突然袭击可不是我们的约定呢。”

“我不需要招待，就让我进去嘛。”六道骸的态度让纲吉心里一沉，同时又有一丝委屈涌了出来。“我的私人号码你是知道的吧！为什么不主动联络我一次呢？如果你联系我，我肯定会抽出时间来和你见面。”

六道骸当然不会告诉纲吉在他忙的昏天黑地的时候，自己也被他那位精打细算的家庭教师以各种理由派遣进行多种多样的潜入调查任务，而纲吉能看到的关于雾守的工作日程全都是库洛姆代劳的细枝末节，真正的内容只有任务发放者和他自己才知道。一周前自己才刚刚忙完所有手头上的工作，直到昨天才到家，所有的一切忙碌和奔波都仅仅是因为：他很想维系和纲吉的那种关系，这样合拍的床伴真是再也没处找。而可恶的阿尔克巴雷诺正是看准了他的心情以此要挟他，谁让纲吉当初糊弄人的理由是他们在交往呢？家庭教师使唤自家弟子的“男朋友”不要太顺手！

长久的沉默使得纲吉有些着急，他抿了抿唇，伸出双臂环上对方的脖颈，嘴唇凑了上去，反复在六道骸唇上摩挲，却犹豫着该不该继续下去，如同他们的关系。

可能是自己做错了事，任性的将原本是同伴的人变成现在这样诡异的状态，果然还是断了比较好吧。毕竟，不管是同为男性，还是肉体关系都不该是正常伙伴之间应有的联系……

心里叹了口气，纲吉松了手，正在他要退开时，腰上猛地一紧，身体落入熟悉的怀抱，温暖而带着干净的气味，正是六道骸。

他抬起头，看到六道骸正凝视着自己，那双红蓝异色的眼瞳里满溢着焦躁和不耐，心里顿时有些难过，鼻子都有些发酸，他立刻发现自己的不对劲，下意识调整心态，吸了口气才轻轻的说：“我、我打扰到你了吗？那我今天就先回去了……”

“彭格列这么热情，我怎能辜负你的一番好意？”

六道骸左手环住纲吉的腰，右手抬起他的下颌，在他还没来得及开口时，温热的唇已经覆上了他的唇瓣。不同于纲吉温柔而迟疑的吻，六道骸行动十分果决，毫不迟疑地分开他的双唇，灵巧地撬开牙关，侵入柔软湿润的口腔，勾缠吮吸，炽烈得似乎能将人融化。这个吻直白又霸道，甜美的感觉电流般不断从交缠的地方传遍全身，脑袋一下就晕晕乎乎，纲吉不由自主紧抱住对方，同时条件反射似的回吻着他。吐息间，气息纠缠得更加深入，一时浑然忘我。

两人唇舌分离时，一条晶亮的银丝缓缓从两人唇间拉开，六道骸将纲吉圈在怀里，低头看着他，那双蜜褐色的眼睛泛着情欲的水光，被吻得通红的唇瓣微微张开，一段时间不见，彭格列似乎更加诱人，而且，对方不打招呼就急冲冲上门来的急切，让六道骸心情更加愉悦。心脏不可抑制地狂跳起来，只觉得自己的自制力随时都要崩溃。

“骸，我很想你。”在六道骸胸前蹭了蹭，纲吉很老实的表达出自己的心情，“想不到来西西里这么忙，完全没有时间联系你。但是！”他突然仰起脸，有些不高兴的说，“骸你明明比我清闲，都不来找我，换号码的事还是库洛姆过来告诉我，我才知道！你就不能主动一次吗？这让我觉得，我们的关系更像是一场金钱交易……”

“クフフフ，彭格列你怎么能这样可爱，总想这些有的没的，用钱可买不到我这么好的服务哦。”六道骸噗嗤一声笑了，在纲吉脑袋上揉了一把，将他蓬乱的头发直接变成鸟窝。“再说，我也不卖。”

“谁能买到你？”纲吉白了他一眼，“进去说吧，在门口算什么事呢。”他已经看到隔壁的花园里有人在走动了，不知什么时候就会注意到这边，他可没有将隐私展示给别人看的癖好。

六道骸却没放开纲吉，两个人保持着纠纠缠缠的姿势进入房间，半道上还接了好几次吻，完全将久别重逢的热情演绎得淋漓尽致。

“彭格列你会过来我挺惊讶呢，虽然最开始你也这么干过，不过——我的地址是你动用了继承人身份才拿到手的吧？这些已经算得上保密级别的内部资料了。”

“……嗯！”

“这么说来，彭格列已经离不开我了吗？”六道骸笑得不怀好意的问。

这一次，纲吉沉默了一会才回答：“也许哦。”

六道骸对于纲吉的态度不以为意，或者说彭格列的态度如果是斩钉截铁的承认或者直接否认才是怪事，因为他自己也对他们的关系摇摆不定。他们之间既不是交易，也不是契约，说是炮友还有别的羁绊，说是情人连他自己都不信，他可从没想过和黑手党谈恋爱！相信对方也是一样。彼此间的关系复杂到难以分辨，也越来越让他不想去理清那究竟是什么。就这样吧，反正他俩在床上配合默契，互相都能爽到，何必想太多，及时行乐就是。

“既然来了，我们就开始做一些愉快♂的事情吧。”将纲吉推到床上，压上去就交换了一个湿乎乎的吻。

纲吉如同以往一样温顺的配合着，很快就剩下一件衬衫半脱未脱的挂在身上，六道骸和他相反，只脱下上衣就贴了过去。肌肤相亲的感觉真是妙不可言，纲吉忍不住磨蹭扭动起来，呼吸不知不觉变得沉重。他这才知道自己有多么渴望和六道骸亲近，人体温度的交融是什么也无法代替的。对方的手抚摸过的地方就像被点燃了一样，从每一根毛孔中渗出的酥痒连成一片，形成了让他头晕目眩的快感浪潮，一波波袭来，他无法抗拒这样甜美的滋味，不由自主轻喘着扭腰迎合对方动作，还时不时撩拨以引起对方更大的关注。

“唔哈，骸、骸啊……”

六道骸没有马上扑上去，反而撑起身体，嘴角翘的老高：“今天我们来玩个不一样的游戏吧。”

“诶？”纲吉迷蒙的眼睛瞪着他，不解其意，有时候真是被六道骸的玩性打败了，这种时候难道不该是先用他硬热粗壮的性器将自己填满再论其他吗？可他也了解对方的脾气，不先配合他，自己肯定得不到满足，只好问道：“什么游戏？”

纲吉问的漫不经意，侧过脸把唇贴在六道骸的手背和腕骨之间轻轻啄吻，舌尖时不时划过肌肤留下一道道湿润水痕。反正每次都会有让他惊喜的花样，他要做的就是好好配合罢了，有时间胡思乱想还不如亲热亲热，距离上一次性交已经过去太久了，久到他对六道骸的温度异常想念。

他不知道自己这些下意识的撩拨，让一直注视着他的六道骸眼里闪过一丝晦暗不明的神色，似乎他的行为打开了对方内心关押猛兽的枷锁，放出了一只会将自己吞噬殆尽的贪婪欲兽。

感觉到六道骸又在揉他的头发，纲吉转过脸正对上对方望过来的视线，他发现六道骸头发正在飞速变长，柔顺的发丝垂落下来，不一会就直达腰际，而那张好看的脸也显得尤为妖艳，异色瞳中艳色更浓，身形相对于方才要健壮一些，如同一只蓄势待发的矫健猎豹。几乎是眨眼间，六道骸仿佛经历了时间的洗礼一般成长为一个成年男人的模样，正是纲吉曾经见过的25岁的他。

“骸？”

“还差一点东西。”

成年的六道骸声线更低沉，冲着一脸讶色的纲吉笑了笑，继而打了个响指，在他身边立刻出现了另一个他，和他真正的年纪相差仿佛的六道骸。

两张极其相似又有所不同的脸同时露出意味深长的笑容，然后靠近纲吉：“彭格列，今天我们三个一起玩吧……”

 

※※※

 

纲吉感觉到成年的六道骸的嘴唇移到衣领边，领口附近的布料被他衔起，逐渐变得湿润。舌头贴上脖子一路向上到达耳边，接着耳骨耳垂被逐一亲吻，点起一丛丛虚无的火，在自己心里燃烧。

“呜、哈哈……”

成年的六道骸舔了舔唇，声音里带着微微喘息，“彭格列……”猛地捧起上司的脑袋，如愿以偿看见蓬松刘海下那双似乎流淌着最浓稠蜂蜜的晶亮眼睛水波荡漾，他似乎沉溺于欲望之中，一幅没有反应过来的样子，随着成年的六道骸的动作张开嘴巴，露出一副不明所以的表情。成年的六道骸也不在意，一直以来彭格列在性交的时候都是放弃了思考，那副全心投入的模样让人觉得十分可爱，他低下头把嘴唇印上去，继而撬开他的嘴巴，黏黏糊糊地亲吻起来。

挤在纲吉两腿之间的少年六道骸抬起头不甘寂寞的问：“感觉舒服吗？”

三个人在一张床上，纲吉躺靠在成年的六道骸腰腹部，上身的衬衫大大敞开，露出白皙的胸膛，下半身光裸，双腿张开以适应少年六道骸对小穴的开拓。他紧闭着双眼，脸上一阵阵潮红，唇舌正在被抱着他的成年的六道骸纠缠着，他一边发出吚吚呜呜的呻吟，一边努力配合对方动作。

灵活的手指在小穴中抽插，发出咕叽咕叽的水声，注意到纲吉的两条腿不自觉地的颤抖，少年六道骸深感兴味的赞叹：“好厉害，纲吉今天和平时不太一样呢……”

纲吉身体一阵阵发颤，他在成年的六道骸的嘴唇离开后双手盖住发烫的脸颊，不断呻吟喘息。

“里面还是那么柔软，收缩得超厉害呢！”

成年的六道骸在放开纲吉的唇舌后，双手游走于他上半身，最后似乎对那两颗挺立起来的乳头最有兴趣，不断掐拧，让它变得越发鲜艳。

“嗯？感觉很舒服吗，纲吉。”

小穴中翻搅的手指抽出一些微微撑开穴口，顿时一股股黏黏糊糊的液体淌了出来，少年六道骸笑道：“看啊，真厉害，这么快就流出这么多水了，三个人一起玩很兴奋吗？”

纲吉不说话，他能感觉到两个六道骸的视线都投在自己身上，那种带着热力的眼神，如同最轻微的触摸，在身上留下点点滴滴的酥麻，让人心痒难耐。虽然早已习惯了六道骸在性事中的放荡不羁，但三人行确实从未试过，想到等下可能尝试到的不同滋味的性交，他一边觉得好羞耻一边又不可自控的兴奋起来。

成年的六道骸强硬地掰开纲吉挡住脸庞的双手，躺在自己大腿上的人清秀的脸绯红一片，眼睛湿润得好像随时都能滴出泪，微张的唇瓣上还沾着舌吻留下的唾液，泛着一层亮晶晶的水光，看起来既清纯又妖艳，说不出的色气。他不由笑道：“哦呀哦呀，没想到纲吉被我抱的时候一直都是这么可爱的表情，从前都没注意到呢。”

纲吉努力保持思维清醒，可他的眼神已经开始迷离，只觉得眼前成年人状态的六道骸异常魅惑，令人心动。“呼哈，骸，不要说……啊啊！”少年六道骸刚刚抽离的手指向内猛力一插，顶在他所熟悉的敏感区域，同时也是纲吉的弱点，每次触碰到都会引起痉挛，纲吉顿时抖若筛糠，再也说不出一句话，只会发出一阵阵变调的呻吟。

“啊、啊啊……”接着他全身激颤，下体一阵热流涌动，眼前白光连闪，白色的液体激烈喷出，全数洒在正在下身忙活躲避不及的少年六道骸脸上。

成年的六道骸见状扑哧一声笑：“哦呀，我被颜射了呢。”

这句话宛如导火索，少年六道骸挑了挑眉，埋怨道：“你可真是过分，只管自己舒服就不管我了？”

“对不起……啊！”

纲吉尴尬到不行，一句话没说完，就见少年六道骸也不管脸上的液体顺着脸颊流下，抽出一直在肉穴中活动沾满黏腻液体的手指，将纲吉两条腿分得更开，解开自己的裤子，内裤半褪，扶住粗大的阴茎，一挺身刺入早已做好准备的湿热小穴内。

“啊，好胀……好满！”

还在回味高潮余韵的纲吉放声尖叫，内部被充满的感觉让他眼里凝结的雾气迅速化作泪水自眼角滴落，那样充实的感觉他好久没有感受到，打从心底里感到满足。

阴茎在肉壁中缓慢的转着圈舔舐着这份肉感，少年六道骸因为舒畅而不停喘着气：“里面好热，好舒服。”

“我也不能落后啊。”成年的六道骸笑了笑拉开拉链，对纲吉说：“彭格列，帮我舔，你不能冷落我，也让我舒服一下。”他扶着自己粗大的欲望抵在纲吉唇边戳了戳，“用你那张可爱的嘴巴让我射吧。”

纲吉张开嘴，伸出舌头去舔弄茎部顶端，接着含住它慢慢向着喉咙深处吞咽，他现在已经可以很熟练的为六道骸口交，并不会因此而感到羞耻，相反在其中更能享受到一种别样的心理刺激。

成年的六道骸居高临下地观察纲吉令人血脉喷张的表现，清秀可人的脸上有着迷蒙的笑意，眼眸焦距散漫，像是沉醉在某种臆想中，两只手捧起沉甸甸的睾丸轻柔地搓揉挤弄，配合着口腔的吞吐，带给成年的六道骸双重刺激。他可以感受到纲吉的嘴巴里又湿又滑，软腻的舌头卖力的缠绕着茎身，舌尖在顶端孔洞里不时顶弄，不停舔去铃口吐出的汁液，同时也不忘照顾到周边的肉沟，让性器上没有任何敏感点被冷落到。

“纲吉进步很大哦……”

从最初的全然纯白，到现在的习以为常，沢田纲吉在享乐方面被六道骸影响很深。他不愧是彩虹之子的好学生，加上似乎远离了故乡后抛开了某些顾忌，这些技巧终于在长久的指点和适当练习后顿悟一样突飞猛进，让六道骸得到了君王级别的享受，并且在可见的未来会逐步升级。

受到夸赞纲吉本打算再接再厉，可少年六道骸的动作打断了他的行动，龟头擦过前列腺引起的强烈刺激让纲吉所有动作为之一缓，坚挺的性器摩擦挤压着烫热的肉壁笔直地冲入身体深处，又毫不留情的冲出，身体被自下而上重重顶撞得动荡起来，他忍不住想要叫出声，而口腔内的狰狞巨物却趁此机会一口气插入咽喉深处并不停摩擦。

一时间，纲吉的身体剧烈的颤抖起来，沁出一滴又一滴的汗水沾湿了尚未完全脱掉的衬衫，受到前后夹击，一上一下有规律的深入抽出，两张嘴巴全都塞得满满当当，呼吸急促脸色潮红，渐渐地纲吉的脑子开始混沌，只剩下男人的性器带来的快感以及更深的欲求。

“吸得好紧啊。”

成年的六道骸气息有些不稳，许久不见的纲吉的口活有了很大进步，但目前明显分了心神，不紧不慢的吞吐让他有些不耐，他揪住纲吉的头发朝着自己的方向猛力一按，不出意料的收获了一连串含混不清的呜咽。不过他并不会因此而温柔起来，相反动作越发粗暴，他知道纲吉对于性虐近乎病态的渴求，而那也是他作为施加者的兴趣所在，这一方面他俩是天作之合。

双手按住纲吉的脑袋，凶狠地挺刺，每一下都捅入咽喉深处。他的东西在如同女阴一样湿热柔软的地方攒动，被腔道紧紧吸附，腻软的舌头在其中游走带来酥麻的快感，成年的六道骸却并不满意，不停在其中抽送搅弄，然后愉悦地聆听吸吮的声音在性器上鸣响。

上面被侵犯，小穴绞得越发紧了，少年六道骸同样享受到了极致的甘美，他们本来就是一个人，共享一个意识，此时两种不同程度的快感都在不断累积，只等着一个爆发的时机。

纲吉在六道骸的攻击下很快就溃不成军，只能随着操弄而舞动，瘦弱的躯体不断颤抖，小穴里面发出噗滋噗滋的水声，肉壁好像很舒服地不停起伏，越来越紧，越来越热，开始有规律的抽搐，他嘴里发出“呜呜”的声音，眼睛翻白，脸上已经完全被汗水和泪水沾满，浑身发热冒着蒸汽，仿佛要融化了一样的表情，让六道骸忍不住想更加欺负他。

两边的动作越发迅猛，房间内一时间只有男人们粗重的喘息和从喉咙里溢出的呜咽伴随着啪啪抽送声回响。

口腔内壁被不停跳动的性器塞得满满的感觉格外滚烫，纲吉知道六道骸快要达到极限，他不仅没有吐出，反而更深地咽下将他咽喉撑开的东西。“唔……！嗯……”昏沉的脑子只能感觉到一股浓稠的液体迅猛地冲进食道，接着嘴里的东西快速抽离，白浊的液体顺着嘴角流出，纲吉模糊的视线里分辨不出成年的六道骸脸上的表情代表了什么意义，只知道他俯下身再次亲吻自己。

见到那张平时纯真无邪的可爱脸蛋被黏黏糊糊的精液沾满，喉咙、鼻子被蹂躏后沁出的唾液和鼻涕混杂着到处都是，分明一塌糊涂十分难看，六道骸却毫不犹豫吻上那张充满自己味道的嘴巴，唾液和精液黏答答的混在一起明明应该很恶心，可是脑子却好像飘在云端，奇怪的愉悦感充溢胸腹，比高潮还令人满足。

“哦呀，被抢先了。”

少年六道骸见状不甘示弱，凶猛地挺动着腰身，抽插顶弄。

两人虽然是同一人竟像是在共有意识之外还有些各自的小心思，在场的另一人完全沉浸于肉欲之中也无暇分辨其中原因，当然更不可能明白六道骸的幻术成就达到了多么不可思议的程度。

六道骸对于绝大多数事情没有兴趣，仅剩的爱好中幻术恰好排在前三。作为立身之本，他的业余时间基本都耗在幻术研究上了，在放弃了原本的终生目的之后，幻术方面他现在的究竟达到什么程度，谁也不知道。

“不能只有我满足，也要让彭格列享受享受才行啊。”

这样说着，成年的六道骸轻轻揉搓起纲吉的性器，让这个只草草发泄一次的小东西再次得到抚慰。

“啊……”

纲吉低吟一声，随着有规律的撸动扬起下颚，腰部拱起，小穴咬得更紧，让少年六道骸不由自主粗喘起来，他立刻狠狠地扣住纲吉的双腿，一个凶猛地贯刺戳进最深处。

“呀啊！？啊……慢点……”

纲吉浑身颤抖，还没等他适应突然的变速，声音陡然拔高，变调的呻吟带着甜腻，一下就勾动六道骸最深的欲望。他毫不客气地朝着前列腺的位置戳刺，在同一处捣弄，粗长的欲望不停来回摩擦蹂躏着小穴。最敏感的地方被狠狠地贯插，前端的性器则在成年六道骸高潮而娴熟的技巧下高高挺起，顶端不断分泌出清亮的汁液，他不停套弄茎身的同时手指也在刺激着前列腺。

“啊啊……太激烈了……我不行了……”

纲吉浑身痉挛，手指紧拽着床单，双腿无意识地绷紧，脚趾紧紧蜷曲，混乱的摇着头，生理泪水彻底模糊了视线，唾液从大张的嘴角流下。前后两处敏感点同时被触碰到，难以形容的快感如同浪潮，瞬间淹没了他。

感觉肉穴不规律地抽搐起来，少年六道骸知道纲吉马上就要高潮，他狠狠地顶了两下，“啊啊啊”纲吉发出一声高过一声的尖叫，精液喷涌而出，同时小穴也溢出大量液体，打湿了床单。

 

※※※

纲吉还没从高潮的余韵中回过神，成年的六道骸忽然扶住他的腰，将他微微托举起来，勃发的性器抵在那已经被另一条肉柱塞满的小穴外。

“咿！”

他不会是……打算挤进来吧？！

纲吉吓得脸色发白，眼睛里满是恐惧，但同时又有些期待的情绪在酝酿。

自己那里能够吃下另一根尺寸惊人的阴茎吗？现在都已经很辛苦了……

不过……

水雾弥漫的眼眸盯着成年的六道骸，在他唇边勾起的坏笑里，他得到了安心的感觉。

小穴是很狭窄没错，但是骸他不会伤害自己的……

“不要怕，你能行。再说，这家伙还没得到满足哦，他可是很难高潮的，彭格列就不努力一下吗？”

看了一眼少年六道骸，纲吉吞了吞口水，下意识点头答应。

“好孩子。”成年的六道骸摸了摸纲吉头发，伸出手指撑开穴口，随即握着自己的性器，缓慢推挤进入那窄小的甬道。

“啊啊啊！！！”纲吉眼前一黑，身体不由自主地大幅度弹动起来，刚刚高潮后异常腻软又敏感的地方被绷得死紧，他拼命放松，但痛楚仍旧不断袭来。同时被两个男人侵犯这种事情，纲吉以前从未想过，也预料不到自己会有如此荒唐的一天，和六道骸玩这种游戏，可是剧烈的疼痛中，一种疯狂暗暗滋生。

为什么不可以这么做呢？为什么不让自己轻松一点呢？

解开道德的枷锁吧，抛开那些无谓的坚持，沢田纲吉。

至少，在此刻原本波澜不惊的内心感到一丝快乐的波动以及一点点挣扎的炽热，这样的感觉正是他所追求的。

——活着的感觉。

“全都进去了哦，可以动了吗？”

“还、还不行，咿呀~不、不要！”

身后的人稍微动了一下，纲吉当即浑身一软，若非成年的六道骸在身后及时抱住，他就砸入少年六道骸怀里了。

纲吉整个人呈蛙坐姿势，被双手紧抱着的两条腿本就难以受力，全靠腰力和身后的人支撑着，没一会就觉得一阵阵酸麻从尾椎处不断蹿出，体内肿胀难言，十分不舒服。

“好难受，好胀。”

他难耐地扭动腰身，这个动作同时带动三个人的惊喘，本就狭小的地方瞬间收缩，带给身处其中的人非比寻常的紧致感觉。

“你不要乱动。”少年六道骸警告道，当成年的六道骸扶起纲吉时他就顺势躺下，一直没有得到高潮，他心情也有些焦躁，伸手撸动起纲吉有些绵软的前端，成年的六道骸摇摇头示意他动作放缓一些，让纲吉有个缓冲时间。

他们本来就是同一个人，心意相通自不用说，成年的六道骸开始揉捏起纲吉的乳头时，少年六道骸便开始缓缓挺动身体。

全身的性感带被不断触摸挑逗，纲吉很快兴奋起来，小穴分泌了足够多的体液，使得那两根肉茎的进入也逐渐变得轻松起来。

纲吉顺从地按照两个六道骸的命令摆动身体，好让他们的手指更好的玩弄自己的性器，少年六道骸的动作相对温柔，轻轻挤弄着纲吉那两颗蛋蛋，给他带来一阵阵酥麻感，而成年的六道骸动作就粗暴多了，对他的乳头又是掐又是捏，有时还用力拉扯，就像要将乳头拽下来一般狂野，很痛，却又恰到好处的满足了纲吉寻求痛处的喜好。

身体又痛又痒，又胀又麻，各种感觉交织在一起，将纲吉的脑袋冲击得晕晕乎乎，似乎快要融化一样。

“啊啊啊骸大人……两个骸大人一起……后面，后面……啊要被插坏了……”

当这一声喊出后，纲吉似乎完全放弃了那些坚持，全然沉醉于这场放肆的性爱之中。而他狂乱的姿态和忘我的呼喊也让六道骸亢奋起来，以最大程度的摆动，抽插几乎成为捅刺，又快又狠又准地戳到纲吉最敏感的一点。

“啊啊，肚子、肚子要撑破了，里面要被弄坏了……”

下身那肿胀不已的感觉渐渐转变成一种又热又冷的酥麻，每触碰到一次就是一悸，宛如电击，让纲吉又是依恋又想远离，可六道骸怎会容他逃脱，更加深入地插到他身体内部。

“不行，那里不行……”

游走在身体各处肆虐的两双手不仅没有放缓动作，反而形成有规律的逗弄，一柔一刚，一快一慢。它们互相交换了位置，成年六道骸的手来到纲吉下体，暴烈的套弄着昂然挺立的性器，少年六道骸则把注意力放在上身，捏著纲吉那两颗充血勃起的乳头掐捏捻揉。

承受多方的刺激，绝顶就在眼前，纲吉简直就要疯了，脸上只有一片痴态，不顾一切地尖叫：“已经不行了，要射了，我要去了，啊啊啊！”

然而，成年的六道骸手掌收紧，猛力一掐，手指狠狠抠进铃口，堵住了纲吉一泄如注的欲望，他的身体剧烈颤抖着哀求：“放开……求你放开……嗯啊！”

成年的六道骸轻笑着在纲吉耳边耳语：“不行哦，你这么可爱的样子我还要多欣赏一会儿。”

两个六道骸反反复复的顶撞着前列腺，折磨着纲吉所有的性感带，欣赏着屡屡被逼上高潮却无法满足的淫乱痴态，那一声声像是哀鸣却更像是邀请的浪叫让他们兴奋得不行。

“骸、骸大人、亲爱的，什么都好，求求你放开……”

纲吉两眼翻白，涎水四溢，不管不顾的哀求，对方却没半点放开的意思，他沙哑着嗓音不断哀求，已经没力气叫了，动都动不了，只能被动的承欢。

成年的六道骸发出愉悦至极的笑声，指腹在滑腻腻的肉茎上慢慢搓弄，轻声问道：“彭格列，我们让你舒服吗？”

“唔啊，舒服……很舒服……骸大人，放……”话还没说完就被对方用力的顶撞打断了，小穴中的淫水不断流出，在撞击中下四下飞溅，纲吉下意识地扭动着腰，只觉得一切都在渐渐交缠，模模糊糊的声音里似乎与那个人的心跳渐渐融为一体。

整个人陷入一种恍恍惚惚状态，纲吉对接下来的事情有些记忆不清，只知六道骸们狠狠地冲刺着，接着猛然一顿，大量的液体射出，冲击着自己脆弱的部位，他如被电击，浑身痉挛不止，小穴剧烈抽搐着，被大量的精液填满。

“啊啊啊……太多了……骸大人好厉害，还在射……呜呜，会怀孕啦……”

眼睁睁的看着肚子被精液撑得鼓胀起来，嘴里胡言乱语，也不知道到底说了些什么，纲吉炽烈的欲火在前端被突然松开后释放出来，眼前光线明灭不定，自己好似只剩下躯壳，体内空荡如虚空，黑暗迅速侵入他的意识。

高潮的同时，少年六道骸的身形就已经溃散，成年的六道骸的形象也恢复成原本的模样，他苦笑了一下，抱住纲吉瞬间失去支撑力量软倒的身体，疲惫而满足的退了出来。

“辛苦了哟，彭格列。”

他本来也没想做的这样激烈，但是彭格列的配合让他欲罢不能，尤其是那一声声勾人的“骸大人”简直让人失控，最终结果就是现在这样，今天剩下的时间大约只能在床上休息了吧。

搂着昏迷的人缓缓躺下，拨开纲吉额前被汗水濡湿的碎发，六道骸在他额头上落下一吻，紧紧抱住了他，纲吉似乎感觉到舒服似的哼了两声，将头也埋进六道骸怀里。

房间内终于恢复了安静。


	4. 第三十三日

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 突发剧情，大概是阴暗面骸x言纲这样的故事，笑૮(ﾟ∀ﾟ)ა  
> 致力于骸纲的各种模式，一直努力着(ฅฅ*)♡【虽然我是一条咸鱼，写的超慢】  
> 人物OOC，不喜慎入

眼前仿佛有一条无色纱布，由许许多多的细丝编织成网，网被拉伸，扭曲翻滚扩散到无限远无限大。

“骸……”

“骸……大人。”

“骸大人？”少女端着饮品走了过来，有些好奇坐在沙发上恍如深思的人。

这种状态很少见啊。

六道骸陡然惊醒，轻纱网罗的世界潮水般退却，一切的朦胧迷离消失无踪。

客厅另一边城岛犬和柿本千种正在打游戏，刚从任务中回归，他们打算好好休息一下，并未注意到六道骸的异样，对于他们来说骸大人不是经常都这样高深莫测的装逼吗？有什么好值得奇怪。

“请。”递上饮品，库洛姆好奇的问，“看您一副深思的样子……怎么了呢？”

“谢谢你。”

接过热可可，六道骸习惯性的回以微笑，不打算说出原因，这是他的个人问题。

最近似乎有些激进了，不过……还是先让他们去出些任务，等自己解决了问题再回来吧。

“没，只是看书看入迷了……”

库洛姆的好奇心不由加重：“什么书居然让骸大人入迷到这种程度，很少见呢。”

“……突然心有所感罢了。”

她知道六道骸被什么困扰着，从他放在膝上那本书许久都没翻过一页就可以看出，骸大人没有告诉她必然有他的理由，她就不问。等过几天提醒一下Boss好了，他们在交往，Boss的话骸大人总会听吧。转着这样的念头，少女也不多话，端着饮料走向另两人。

“犬、千种，可可沏好了。”

城岛犬很不满：“你除了可可就不会做点别的咩？”

库洛姆也很委屈：“因为、骸大人他……”这里只有可可粉。

柿本千种懒得参与他们的日常争吵。

白色的烟雾在瞳孔里汇聚，四周又开始虚化，传来的声音都变得遥远，六道骸心知有必要快些解决问题了。

“犬、千种、我可爱的库洛姆，你们过来，我有事情要说……”

 

※※※

 

午后，两个人坐在桌边饮茶聊天。

沢田纲吉忽然诶嘿嘿傻笑起来，六道骸不由投来略带疑惑的眼神。

这家伙，搞什么鬼？傻乎乎的。

“怎么？”

先是偷笑了一会儿，沢田纲吉笑容满面，心情超好：“骸你最近主动多了，一直约我一起喝茶呢。”

六道骸挑了挑眉，没有马上回应，端起茶杯啜了一口。温暖的阳光透过高大的落地窗照进房间，婆娑树影映射清亮茶汤，波光盈盈，生动而迷离。本来他对任何茶类饮品都没有兴趣，更没好感，唯一的喜好就是热可可，但彭格列偏爱红茶，陪着喝了几次，感觉似乎也不坏。

直到放下茶杯，他才慢悠悠的说：“这段时间空闲比较多，还是说，彭格列不愿意？”

“怎么会呢！”露出大大的笑容，沢田纲吉有些不好意思，声音放得很轻，“我很高兴哦。”在工作之余的闲暇，没有任何目的，坐在一起聊聊天，喝个下午茶什么的，曾经无论如何也无法想象有一天他会和六道骸有这样安逸地坐在一起的时候。比起让人血脉偾张的享乐，现在的相处方式更让他放松。

风拂过窗帘，扬起轻纱，在交织的眼神里，一种宁静和温馨油然而生。一时间两个人都没有说话，享受短暂的安谧。

过了一会，沢田纲吉像是想起什么，指着桌上的布朗尼道：“这是 Pasticceria Castelnuovo最近很受好评的口味，听别人提起很多次，我特意去买的，来试试吗？”

“好。”

切了一块放在餐盘里，六道骸尝了一口，绵密的甜中泛着巧克力的苦，配上香脆的核桃仁，每一种口感都搭配得恰到好处，甜苦香软交融的味道让食用者产生了欲罢不能的想法。常见的蛋糕被制作者赋予了与众不同的滋味，这大约就是这款蛋糕热卖的原因了。原本就很喜欢巧克力的他自然更多好感，十分满意于彭格列的贴心。当然，他不会说后者才是他心情好的主因。

愉悦享受时不经意抬起头，发现沢田纲吉有些困意上涌的样子，眼神呆呆的，不由说道：“累了？最近很辛苦？去沙发上休息一会吧。”

“……啊，抱歉。”猛地清醒过来，沢田纲吉有些赧然的挠挠头，“昨晚睡得有点迟，你知道现在虽然有些进展，但我还不够熟练……”

他确实相当努力了，然而有些事情准备的理论知识再多，实践的时候也不免会出现种种意料外的状况，何况作为菜鸟，手忙脚乱焦头烂额才是常态，休息的时间因此大大减少，会疲倦很正常。

果然是彭格列会做的事，六道骸心里好笑，声音却很柔和，示意他快点过去。

“那就去沙发上躺一躺。”

“好吧，我去小睡会儿，你慢慢吃。”

略一考虑，点点头，沢田纲吉打了哈欠，起身走向房间另一边，懒散成性的六道骸家里最多的就是这些宽大舒适的布艺沙发了，为其主人提供随时随地休憩的便利。在往日，那也是欢愉的战场之一。

比起好好休整一天再继续新的工作这样的安排，沢田纲吉很显然更看重六道骸的邀约，基本没有拒绝过，好在这个家伙是那种早晨绝对起不来床的人，所以每次约好的时间都定在下午，让经常忙到下半夜的他多少也算休息了会儿。午饭后开车去Pasticceria Castelnuovo买了蛋糕，再赶到对方位于郊区的住处，总共在路上耗费四五个小时，稍微静下来困意就忍不住上涌，有什么打算都等他睡醒再说！

身体刚陷入柔软的沙发中，模糊视线里出现一个矮小的身影。

“谁……？”

骸家里还有别人在？怎么自己不知道？

沢田纲吉有些不悦的看了过去，不远处站着一个发色靛蓝，发型奇异，大概六岁不到，长得非常漂亮的小男孩。

像是注意到他的目光，小男孩转头看了过来。

一瞬间，沢田纲吉几乎以为那就是幼年期的六道骸，虽然他从未见过，却下意识认为六道骸就该是那个样子。

望着那双明亮清澈宛如宝石般闪耀的蓝眸，沢田纲吉暗暗想着，若是小时候的六道骸没有被植入轮回眼，应该就是眼前这孩子一般可爱的模样吧。

嗯……没有觉察到有幻觉带来的异样感，说明不是幻术，以六道骸的尿性也不会无聊地在自己家布置大型幻术，据说长期维持幻境就算是最小范围，消耗的精神力也是海量，没有哪个幻术师会如此随便挥霍精力……

不过，他是谁呢？为什么会出现在这里？骸为什么没有介绍？

还是，——没有必要告诉自己？

无数疑惑涌上心头，反反复复，其中夹杂着许多沢田纲吉不甚明了的情绪，一时间内心就像是塞满了沾着水的毛线团，鼓鼓囊囊，令人不适。

他和六道骸不过是炮友关系罢了，在意这些做什么？沢田纲吉很快嘿然一笑，转开思路。

这孩子会在这所住宅出现，难道是和骸有血缘关系的人？没听说过骸还有亲属活着啊……沢田纲吉摇了摇头否定了这个想法，他知道六道骸调查过身世，然而遗憾的是并没有任何亲人存活于世。

不过，长得那么像，总不会是六道骸的私生子吧？年龄对不上，骸不可能十三四岁就当爸爸了。可是，真的太像了。沢田纲吉有些不确定。

目不转睛盯着他看了几秒，小男孩满足了好奇心似的扭头就走，沢田纲吉压抑住内心忽然浮现的不快，追上去想要搞清楚情况，他可不想让这种困扰留下来影响他和六道骸的关系。

“哎，你等一下！”

“你别过来……”

随着孩子跑动的步伐，忽然房间像是被拉成一条极细极长的道路，沢田纲吉如同被迷惑了一样没有意识到异常之处，反而一直追在后面。

“等一下，你……”

他和小男孩之间的距离不管怎么提升速度都好似隔着一层无形的障碍，无法拉近。同样的，仿佛有什么在阻止沢田纲吉深思下去，这一点异常再次被忽视了。

“不过，”跑了一会，小男孩突兀站定，转身面对沢田纲吉，脸上似笑非笑，“已经迟了。”

不等他反应过来，脚下踩空，眼前漆黑一片，只听得耳边风声呼呼，还没来得及害怕已经跌坐在地上，地面弹性十足，极大地缓解了下坠的力道，没让他受到伤害，当然也没有感到痛楚。

“……”到底是从哪里掉下来的？六道骸的住所有地下室吗？

头顶是一片深远的黑，不知道到底有多高，四周的光线处于恰好可以看清楚的亮度，沢田纲吉环视一周发现这是一个空旷的房间，没有任何家具，其中有三面墙光秃秃的，并无装饰，最后一面墙上有一个四五十厘米高的小门，玩具一样，非常小只，看起来更像是大型娃娃屋的大门。

六道宅竟然藏着这样一个地方，倒要看一看到底里面有些什么。一时好奇心勃发，沢田纲吉走过去，伸手在小门的把手上拧了拧，只听咔擦一声脆响，门打开了。

评估了一下大小，他觉得自己应该能钻过去。

“嗯……还差一点，咦咦咦？！”相当辛苦的从小门内爬出，一抬头他立刻就惊讶得张大嘴巴。“这、这是……？”

天空高远，白云漂浮，辽阔无际的金色草原，一直延伸到天边交接的地方则是大片深黛色的茂密树林。视野内出现了一幅沢田纲吉无论如何都不敢相信自己眼睛的景色。

明明不久前还在巴勒莫，还处于夏季，还在室内，眼前的景象分明就是秋日草原，显而易见不是西西里会有的壮美风情，六道骸家的下面怎么可能有这种地方？！

这样玄幻的发展，自己是落入了幻境吗？到底是什么时候被迷惑了？

可是，这么一想，问题更趋于复杂和诡异。不是沢田纲吉自大，就幻术而言，他的彭格列之血具有很强抗性，加上这些年来一直有做针对性训练，不管怎么说都不可能毫无知觉就进入幻境之中，况且，以六道骸这位主人幻术师的本能和敏锐观察力怎样也不会察觉不到蛛丝马迹被人在自家铺设下一个如此逼真的幻境而不自知。若果真有人能做到，六道骸早就没命了，那家伙的仇家可不少。

摇了摇头，一时百思不得其解。

身处诡异的地方，沢田纲吉打算先回去问问六道骸再一起来探查，幻境什么的还是专家来处理比较好。回过头去毫不意外的看到那扇小门已经消失，刚刚已经有所预感，他叹了口气，开始仔细观察四周，发现除了一眼望不到边际的茫茫草原，只有远处树林中隐约露出一角院墙比较可疑。看来他只剩下一个选择，无奈强打精神往前走去。

草原上的草足有半人高，一阵阵风吹过，整片草原就像是起伏不定的金色海浪，发出悉悉索索的涛声。这处草原比起巴勒莫夏季相对适宜的温度来说气温上高出不少，没一会儿沢田纲吉就出了一身汗，同时也让他困惑不安，细致入微的真实感更加说明了这处幻境构建者实力的恐怖。

「到底是谁做的呢？」

这一走，足有半小时左右，树林在望，沢田纲吉抹了把汗，没有选择休息而是继续迈步向前。忽然，脚踝被什么冰凉的东西缠绕住，一股无法抗拒的巨力拉扯下，他一个趔趄摔倒在地，压倒了一大片草，转过头看到超乎现实的一幕，大量深深浅浅的黄色草叶化为一条条蛇一样细长的绳索灵活的纠缠上来，迅捷的速度和密集程度让人头皮一阵发麻。

“呜哇，这是什么？”

以他的力量竟然无法拽断看起来纤细脆弱的草叶，虽然惊讶，战斗本能仍旧令他在一瞬间进入超死气模式。果断使用大空之炎烧断已经缠到身上的叶子，但四周更多的草照样不管不顾扑上来，并且这些奇怪的玩意上面分泌出大量汁液有效防止很快被烧断。

没有在第一时间挣脱，沢田纲吉周身草叶越缠越多，不断挣扎中，火焰燃烧的力度却越来越小，那些草汁似乎具有毒性，随着高温蒸发弥散，他不慎吸入一些，身体喝醉一样开始发软，大脑晕晕乎乎。

可恶！怎么能在在完全不明所以的地方失败！

无数草叶前仆后继，一道道攀附而上将沢田纲吉牢牢捆缚，就像是要把他捆成一个密不透风的蛹，死气炎已经在毒素的干扰下自动熄灭，力量的衰退造成了反抗越来越弱。

「快要不能呼吸了……谁……谁来救救我……？」

内心残存的意识抗拒着突然浮现的软弱，他，不可以继续怯懦。

然而，现实并不为个人意志所转移。

……

逐渐昏沉的世界，忽然裂开一道缝隙，明亮的光线争先恐后倾泻进来，刺入眼睛，激得泪水哗哗直流，憋闷的呼吸放松下来。就在这时，衣襟猛然一紧，身体被从黑暗狭窄的地方提溜了出去。

接触到新鲜的空气，沢田纲吉意识稍微清醒了一些，抬眼看到拯救自己的人竟然是那个和六道骸长得很像的漂亮小男孩，想不到他竟然回头来救自己！

“是你！”

“你还是跟过来了。”小男孩状似无奈的叹了口气，“你身上的毒素找点水喝下去就能排出，不必担心。”

“哦，谢谢你。”

小男孩摇摇头，转身离开，一副很着急的模样：“我得赶快了。”

沢田纲吉忙喊住他：“等等，这里究竟是……？”

侧过头看了他一眼，小男孩边走边快速的说：“不要被红心国王抓住了，脑袋掉了的话，就回不去了哦。”

“啊哈？”

「掉脑袋？什么鬼？！」

“快离开这里吧。”

“等、等等啊……”

小男孩没有理会，头也不回的跑走了。

这孩子究竟知道些什么内幕？那些话到底有什么特殊含义？红心国王又是什么？最重要的是，自己该怎么回去呢？

没头没脑的话根本无法分析，对于搞清楚眼前情况没有任何帮助，何况最想问的问题还没得到答案，沢田纲吉怎么可能甘心，咬咬牙拖着沉重的身体追着小男孩的背影而去。

 

※※※

 

不知跑了多久，狠狠抹去额头的汗水，这个鬼地方气温实在太高了！

沢田纲吉沮丧的发现自己跟丢了，他居然追不上一个小孩子的脚程，就算他现在身体极度不适，也很丢人。

“见鬼，”长长吐了口气，无奈放弃追索下去：“跑的真快。”

毒素依旧影响着身体，严重削弱了他的体力，加上高温，沢田纲吉觉得喉咙异常干涩，有些轻微脱水现象。这时，他想起小男孩的话，打算先去找些清水解渴解毒。

没走两步，转过一棵大树，眼前出现一片空地，摆放着一张野餐桌以及几把户外椅，正有四个人围在餐桌前喝茶聊天。

“哎呀哎呀，有客人来了。”为首的那人说道。一瞬间，四张平板光秃没有任何五官花纹装饰的面具一齐转过来，好像都在观察着沢田纲吉。同时，他们还保持着喝茶的姿势，这些人脸上戴着的灰白色面具上毫无缝隙，也不知道茶水要怎么才能喝进嘴里。

“请问这里是……？”异常诡异的氛围本该引起注意，不过阻止深思的无形力量又一次影响力沢田纲吉，让他无视了这些人的怪异之处，无所畏惧地走到餐桌边。

“我们在开茶会哦。”

“茶……会？”

为首者倒了一杯茶放到沢田纲吉面前的桌面上，殷勤的招待：“你喉咙不干吗？来吧，请用。”

亮闪闪的茶具，精美的点心，热情的主人，不知怎地，沢田纲吉提不起丝毫戒备心。

茶香弥漫，沢田纲吉也确实口渴，不由感激道：“那个、多谢。”

端起茶杯，啜了一口，清香略带苦味的茶水在舌尖上打滚，滑入咽喉后，感到一种清甜甘冽的回味，是一杯好茶。

沢田纲吉不禁赞叹：“很好喝呢。”

“客人喜欢就好。”

想到这些人一直在这边，没准看到了路过的小男孩，试探问道：“刚才有一名小孩子经过这里吗？我必须找到他……”

“为什么？”

“诶？什么为什么……”沢田纲吉眼神开始发直，“为什么来着……”

「那是因为……」

“那孩子是你的熟人吗？看你很焦急的样子。”

嘴巴在自作主张的说着：“不是，我其实不认识他。”

「刚才一直在追寻谁的脚步来着？」

为首者殷切劝道：“请趁热多喝点，还有很多哦。”

“好的。”

脑海里和六道骸极其相似的小男孩的脸越来越模糊，手不由自主随着为首面具人的劝说端起茶杯，继续喝着茶。

不知不觉，疲倦地闭上眼睛，身体软了下来，双手无力垂下，再也握不住茶杯，茶水打翻没有引起任何关注。有人在身后抱住沢田纲吉，撑起他的身体让他不至于倒下，下巴被托举起来，温热的茶水持续灌入。

“再多喝一点哦。”

他模模糊糊觉得自己身周都是人，细碎的声音不断传入耳内，但他已经无法反应过来那是什么意思。身体蠢蠢欲动，热意弥漫。

「热……好热……」

仿若轻声细语一般的话语传来，每一个字沢田纲吉都懂，迟钝的大脑却理解不了。

“这是宝贵的外来者，趁着没被发现快藏到里面吧。”

“快点、快点。”

“不要被国王发现！”

领口忽然一松，他觉得浑身燥热似乎缓解了一些，半睁开眼睛，悚然发现那四个面具人环绕在身边，自己则是躺在茶桌上，一个面具人正一颗颗解开衬衫上的纽扣。

“啊啊啊，不要……滚开！”沢田纲吉虚弱地挣扎着，双手被两个面具人一人一边的死死按住，另一个面具人帮着为首的面具人掰开他的双腿，为首者发出古怪的笑声手指隔着衣物在他的下体轻轻抚弄。

“其实你并不讨厌这样，很舒服吧。”

“呜、哈，不。”奇怪的感觉不断流窜全身，完全不同于沢田纲吉曾感受过的任何一次欢愉，又舒服又难过，喜欢和讨厌的情绪冲击着乏力且困倦的大脑，在短暂清醒后又糊涂了，已经不能明白眼前情况。

「为什么，我会在这里？」

其中一个面具人对着沢田纲吉说：“请说，你会一直待在这里，持续开茶会。”

他困惑地重复着：“一直……待在这里……？”

面具人声音里饱含着喜悦和兴奋：“就是这样，继续说。”

轻微的脚步声从远处传来，但茶桌边的几个人没有一个注意到。

“唰”一声响，突然出现的男人手持利器，瞬间砍掉了其中一个面具人的脑袋，尸体沉重的扑倒在地上，血花四溅。

所有的面具人都惊慌失措的大叫起来，没头苍蝇一般来回乱窜。

“哇啊啊，国王、砍了他的头！”

“要被砍头了！”

“我们都要死了，会被砍头！”

「发生了什么事？」

被一团混乱惊醒的沢田纲吉茫然睁着眼睛，躺在餐桌上的他脑子里乱糟糟，涌动的热意让他呼吸粗重，一颗又一颗汗珠不停淌下。他能感觉到有什么人靠近了自己，然而眼前的光线在不断扭曲摇曳，始终无法聚焦。

「是谁……？」

“找到你了，我的纲吉。”

来人抱起了沢田纲吉，走向树林深处。在他身后另外三名瑟瑟发抖的面具人毫无反抗能力，哀嚎着逐渐委顿下去，丝丝缕缕黑烟从衣服中飘出，渐渐淡化于空气中，很快茶会现场就剩下几件衣物和面具，完全不见面具人的身影。

一阵风吹过，周遭景物化为烟灰四散飘落，湮灭了一切痕迹。

 

※※※

 

“嗯……”

清凉的触感拂过烫热的肌肤，说不出的舒适，沢田纲吉从昏昏沉沉中苏醒，发出一阵轻微的呻吟。

“醒了吗？”

熟悉的声音从耳畔传来，他睁大眼睛，看到六道骸正拿着毛巾在给他擦脸，猛地坐起身，惊讶的喊道：“骸！”

“クフフフ，是我。”收回手，六道骸将毛巾丢进床头柜上摆放的水盆中。“感觉好点了吗？”

“嗯，好多了。”他点点头，回想起残留意识最后的混乱和出现在身边的影子。“原来那是骸……”

“作为一名首领，你的警惕心实在是弱得令人发指。”

“对、对不起。”吞了吞口水，沢田纲吉有些惭愧，环目四顾打算找些话题转移一下自己的尴尬，这才后知后觉的发现他们身处一间布置典雅的房间内，身下是柔软的床铺。“诶，这里是？”

“从树林外边应该能看到吧？就是那栋房屋哦。”

“哦。”沢田纲吉低下头陷入沉思，自己依然被困在幻境中……

「从刚才起就一直有种微妙的违和感，是错觉吗？」

“这么说，还没有回去吗？骸……嗯嗯？”没等他说完，下颌就被抬起，不属于自己的温度覆盖着嘴唇，不停吮吸舔咬，湿滑的舌头在怔楞间溜进口腔肆意搅动，勾起舌头共舞，津液交汇。

「骸正在吻我。」

刚意识到这点，不及回应他就感到一双有力的臂膀紧紧搂抱着自己，力道之大几乎让人喘不过气来。

「骸是怎么了？这么热情，就算有些日子没做……」

正想询问，唇齿纠缠得更加厉害，仿佛在惩罚他的不专心，捏着下巴的手改为扶住后脑勺，固定好姿势让他更难动弹。

沢田纲吉感觉有些不对。他和六道骸接过无数次吻，但却没有哪一次如同现在一样让他觉得不适。

不是生理上的，而是源于心理方面。这个人热辣的吻强势而不容拒绝，对待他就像对待自己的所有物一样为所欲为，从他的吻里沢田纲吉感受不到一星半点平时会有的尊重，他第一次觉得这个人在对待自己的态度上可以这么蛮霸，和曾经的那些接触截然不同：没有任何选择权，只能被动承受。

六道骸现在的行为，与其说是挑逗他不如说是在命令索取。好像在他面前的只是一个奴隶，或者说，玩具？

羞耻、愤怒、窝火，不甘，种种情绪交织，抵在胸膛上的双手用力推拒，表达着不满：“六道骸，唔，等……”

“纲吉。”

再次被吻住，近在咫尺的那双眼睛黑魆魆如同深渊，异常冰冷和寂寞，令人恐惧的同时又忍不住被吸引。

“——不许拒绝我。”

啊，多么明显的异常，为什么到现在才发现？是因为那张一模一样的脸，还是极其相近的气息，亦或是无甚差别的谈吐混淆了自己的判断？

「这个人，是谁……？」

一直无形中影响着沢田纲吉思维的力量似乎被什么猛然撕开一角，使他恢复了一些思考力，心里一阵警铃大作，用尽全身力气推开黑眼睛的男人，大喊道：“你不是骸！你是谁？！”

无视沢田纲吉的推拒强制地将他圈在怀里，那男人在他耳边轻声呢喃：“终于找到你了，纲吉。”

“诶？”

那声音极其细微，以至于沢田纲吉只听清了自己的名字，过分亲昵的称呼让他眉头大皱。六道骸对他的称谓从始至终都是生疏而克制的‘彭格列’或他的全名，从不曾有过这么亲近的呼唤，以前没觉得怎样，可现在终于让他明显感觉到了区别，以及排斥。

——他和六道骸不该过于亲密。

“你到底是谁？”

蜜褐色的眼睛霍然抬起，对上那双黑眼睛，里面充斥的复杂和深沉让人心惊肉跳，那男人没有回答，轻柔的吻如雨落下。

“等等，你等一下，停……”

不停躲避男人的啄吻，然而被桎梏在狭小范围内根本没有多少空间供他规避，而且他很快痛苦地发现经过开发训练的身体经不起诱惑，尤其在一个像是十分了解他弱点的人面前，一次次轻微的触碰就像火苗星星点点燃烧在身体各处，渐渐汇聚成热流汹涌奔腾。兴致轻而易举被挑动。

“多么诱人的身体，我一直都很想亲手摸一次。”

“哈啊？”

男人的手摸到沢田纲吉下腹，轻轻松松解开皮带扯下长裤，在他光洁的大腿上来回游走摩挲，微带薄茧的掌心滑过肌肤的触感激得全身汗毛竖起，惊觉自己差点就呻吟出声，他紧紧咬住了下唇。

“クフフフ，纲吉你的皮肤和女孩子一样腻滑，我很满意哦。”

“咿！住、住手！停下来！”

沢田纲吉和六道骸做过的次数无法计数，每次都是你情我愿，从没有想过会有被勉强的一天，从来都是温顺配合的人第一次打从心底里厌恶这种行为，再一次抬手反抗。

“走开，我说了别碰我！”

男人居高临下地盯着沢田纲吉看了好一会儿，他余怒未消地瞪了回去，没想到这个人忽然慢悠悠地开口：“就这么不喜欢我的亲近？クフフ，平时只要我一虐待你，你就会兴奋地不得了呢。是谁总是一脸陶醉的大喊我要，求着我操你的，嗯？何况你现在不也有反应的吗，何必要我说得太难听……要我说，彭格列你啊，”他低下头微微凑近，看着沢田纲吉铁青的脸色，带着古怪而残忍的微笑继续说了下去，“……明明就骚得要命呢。”

霎时间，沢田纲吉气得攥紧了拳头，大喝：“混蛋，你说什么？！”

稍稍退后一点距离，男人不屑地轻哼：“你认为你能反抗得了我？”

手……怎么动不了，他只是用单手就制住了自己的一双手臂，这到底……是怎么回事？！

沢田纲吉不敢置信地看着嘴角挂着嘲讽笑容的男人，虽然身体虚软无力只比茶会时稍好，可也不至于没有丝毫反抗能力吧！

努力沟通大空波动，打算进入超死气模式给眼前这个嚣张的家伙点颜色看看。他本来不想也不愿意这么做，将战斗技能用到这种地方实在有点丢人，若是被他那鬼畜划掉的家庭教师知道他了可一点面子都没了，然而现实逼得他不得不如此！再不反抗就要被人强暴了。

“咦？”

轻易进入战斗状态，然而往日那种一切尽在掌握的纯理性思维以及力量……

他试着动了动双手，依旧无法撼动铁钳般箍住手腕的大手。

并不是第一次出现这样的状态了，很奇怪……那些茶水有问题？还是说，这个地方……似乎极大限制了自己的能力，让他发挥不出本身实力。

“哦呀，该说是意外之喜，亦或是意料之中……彭格列，你的这种愚行让我很开心。告诉你一个小秘密，在他心底一直都有一个愿望，就是压倒超死气模式下的你……”男人晦暗不明的眼里盛满喜悦和痴迷：“多么明亮的颜色，代表着绝对的力量和对世间的压制与仲裁，远比任何火焰都要高贵。”他用食指轻轻拨弄这束在沢田纲吉额前喷发盛放的火焰之花，冰冷虚幻的火光剧烈地颤抖了一下，似是要吞噬掉侵入者，又像是在动摇，最终在摇曳中恢复了平静。他忽然就笑了，好像是在嘲讽着些什么，“可惜，你现在的火焰效能软弱得和抚摸舔舐没什么区别，这就是所谓大空的包容？那么，身为大空的你，现在该用什么来包容我呢？此时你越是愤怒越想表现你身为首领的威严，在我看来都只是你挑逗我的证据罢了，毕竟……你的本性，是如此的淫荡。”

“你给我闭嘴！”

闭了闭眼睛，沢田纲吉觉得自己就像掉落罗网中的飞虫，越是挣扎越被捆缚的更紧，唯一可以依仗的火焰也失去了作用，没有了底牌的他手无寸铁，惶恐不知所措。从什么时候开始，他竟然变得如此依赖这份源自血脉的力量，明明最初时是那么的抵触和排斥，而今丧失之后才发现它竟然是自己面对一切的底气。

他该怎么做？

“你这样子真像炸毛的小动物一样可爱，让我忍不住要对你做点什么了。”

“不要这样，你冷静一点，你不能这么对我……”

“越这么说，越让我想要好好疼爱你。”

这个变态！

“请不要这样……”

后面话说不出口，先拖延一下时间再找机会逃走显然是当前最佳方案，然而内心深处却非常厌恶自己表现出的这副无助姿态，像个弱女子一般放低姿态苦苦哀求，希冀博得一点怜悯和同情。被现实逼迫得他不得不低头，更加剧了这种痛苦。

只可惜，他忽略了男人的征服欲和恶劣的本性，这样软弱的姿态只会引起对方变本加厉欺负他的欲望。

“真是美妙的表情，”将一切尽收眼底，伸手抚摸他的脸，男人露出得意的笑容，“要是能再添些泪痕和哽咽就更棒了。”

当他看到那双亮金色的眼眸晃荡起金波，这个人以这副圣洁高贵的姿态匍匐于自己身下，不得不屈服的样子时，难以言述的兴奋感蔓延到全身，几乎忍不住颤抖起来。他的手缓缓从沢田纲吉颊上滑过，落到那洁白细滑的脖颈上，如同爱抚一样刮蹭着微微凸起的喉结，凑过去怜爱地啄吻两下：“不过我也不着急，很快，我就能看见你像之前的每一次一样，一边哭一边被我操到失神的痴态了，想想就令我心动。”说着，他伸出舌头舔了舔紧贴在唇边的一小片肌肤，将那里弄的湿漉漉的泛着水光，漆黑的眼眸里一红一蓝两种颜色的火焰不停跳跃，最终被半垂的眼帘所掩盖。

“你不要碰我！”

“クフフ，这可不是你说了算的，纲吉。”

对男人的无耻程度感到不可置信，他愣愣地看着眼前阴冷地注视着他的人，还没来得及做出反应，在对方一声冷笑的同时，双手被扭到身后用自己的皮带缠卷捆缚住，衬衫也被顺手剥掉，全身只剩下一条内裤。此时，他的大空之炎如同虚幻的光影，明明存在却根本发挥不了丝毫作用。

满意打量着躺在床上的人，视线在那两条修长笔直的腿上多停留几秒，男人这才拔开黏住一般的目光，冷声说：“你记住，我是六道骸，并不是别的任何人。”

“你胡说，你根本不是！我认识的骸才不是个不可理喻的变态！”

对他的强调毫无反应，只有厌恶在增加。

“哼，你认识的六道骸？你了解我什么？你真的认识过我吗？”男人讥讽一笑，“我的真实姿态，你见过吗？”

沢田纲吉刚想反驳忽然愣住了，一道沉闷狂暴的力量仿佛狠狠敲击在心脏上，眼皮一阵狂跳，他眼前的男人漆黑的眼眸诡异地化作了冷血动物般的竖瞳，而他的双腿，竟然变为覆盖着细密青色鳞片的颀长蛇躯！

那蜿蜒在地上的蛇尾充满另类的力与美，半人半蛇的模样诡异得如同奇谈中的妖魔，偏偏又充满了别样的震撼和惊悚的魅力，鬼魅邪异的强大气场压迫得他一句话也说不出，源自本能的恐惧战栗反应在身体上的表现就是不由自主的抖个不停。

这个怪物竟然说他是六道骸？六道骸怎么可能会是这幅鬼样子？他的轮回眼呢？

沢田纲吉无论如何都不愿相信，虽然他直觉认为这人和六道骸的确是有着相当深的联系。

“クフフフ……吓到了吗？怎么样，这就是你曾经朝夕相对的床伴的真实样貌，就算你痛骂我也好，反抗也无所谓，反正到最后你总会哭着求我操得更深……你会喜欢上它的。”他的话意有所指，别有深意地用目光猥亵着躺在床上的沢田纲吉无力的躯体，半晌色情地舔了舔嘴角，蛇尾兴致盎然地轻轻在地面上扑打，带起一些细小的微尘。

沢田纲吉不愿接受现实，抗拒着即将面临的耻辱。

“事先声明，不合作受伤的可是你自己，要反抗也先掂量好对成功有多大的再说。”自称六道骸的男人嗤笑一声，抱起沢田纲吉，可他并不合作，两条腿胡乱蹬踹，妄图挣脱束缚逃离这里。

啪！

覆盖细密光滑鳞片的蛇尾猛力一抽狠狠甩在他的臀上，白净的肌肤立刻梗起一道红痕，沢田纲吉发出痛苦的哀鸣，吃不住劲，腰一软整个人倒在男人怀里。

“劝你还是乖一点比较好，否则我可不能保证温柔对你。”伸手环抱住他，蛇尾代替双手摩挲着背部肌肤似在安抚又似挑逗，六道骸在他耳畔低语。

对男人的厌恶沸腾着，但思绪又立即因被抓住胸前凸起的刺激而中断。 

“嗯啊……”

“哟，相当诱人的声音啊。”六道骸像是发现了什么有趣的东西，“这个地方，那家伙好像曾经打算对你做过些什么，你是知道的吧，嗯？”

手指在乳晕处打着转，轻柔地抚摸，乳尖不堪刺激地开始有所膨胀。

“看看，这么轻易就硬了，你这里已经被改造得很敏感嘛，虽然他原本的目的没有达成，不过还算是有所收获。”

羞耻地咬住下唇，沢田纲吉想起和六道骸曾经玩过的花样，当时的快乐现在却被这家伙拿来侮辱自己，恨不得一口咬死对方。

以前有段时间，六道骸对乳首开发很有兴趣，致力于单纯刺激那里就能达到高潮的研究。男性并没有女性娇嫩胸部的敏感度，实际上压根不算性感带，可说是个很难攻克的难关，最终还是顺理成章的失败了，不过沢田纲吉的胸部却因此变得十分敏感。

“不要强忍着，叫出来。”

不满他的态度，六道骸忽然用力地掐住那两颗充血硬挺的肉粒儿，沢田纲吉不由发出惨叫，过分的疼痛造成鼻子酸涩，眼睛里浮起层层水雾，模样可怜极了。

“啊……啊啊！”疼痛只是一瞬间，随即产生了令人麻痹的酥痒。

“这就对了。以前不是叫的很欢，这会儿在我面前装什么清纯？”

指头搓弄着乳尖，时而掐揉时而揪扯，反反复复受到强烈的刺激，被玩得勃起膨胀的豆粒儿，颜色变得更深更大，泛着诱人的光泽。

“……好痛，不要……”

“疼痛有利于提升敏感度，我在帮你哟。”六道骸改为弹弄乳头，阵阵刺痒由瞬间的接触一点一点地侵蚀到全身，沢田纲吉满脸通红，不自觉挺起胸膛的身躯随着他的动作一颤一颤。

“喜欢吗？我的技术不会输给那家伙，会让你很舒服，不，我会让你更舒服，很快就能爽得哭出来哟。”

随着这句话，六道骸的行为越发放肆，掌心故意慢慢地向下滑行，极其轻微地触碰着半勃的下体。完全没有抚慰性器的打算，只是在其周围搓揉。

“你大概不知道自己现在的样子多么……嗯，诱人，像个吃人的小妖精。”

一手掐起沢田纲吉下巴，强迫他扬起脸，白皙的肌肤透出艳丽的红，蜜褐色的眼睛被泪水洗的通透，晶莹的汗珠不断滚落，因急促地喘息而微张的嘴唇颤抖着。他的容貌只能算得上清秀，是一个很普通的年轻人，六道骸却觉得他很迷人。平时软弱天真，事到临头比任何人都坚毅果决，极致矛盾又相得益彰，鲜明又奇特。这就是彭格列，这就是沢田纲吉，他一直都在看着的人。这一刻欲念被调动到了极致，似乎对方每一个动作都是在勾引着他去侵占，去凌虐，去将这个人的身心全都吞噬入腹，仿佛只有如此才能得到满足，才能填满虚无。

乳头被没完没了的玩弄，又痛又痒又无法逃离，自己的样子大概非常悲惨吧，可他不愿意就此认输。纵然身体无法反抗，意志也不会屈服，沢田纲吉眼睛里盈满了委屈和羞愤，狠狠盯着那个讨厌的男人：“不，我没有。”

“哦呀，还很有精神吗？是我低估你的承受能力了。”六道骸话锋一转，“既然还能承受，那我再过分一点也无所谓吧，毕竟你对他那么顺从，到我这里却一点都不听话，我很不高兴。”

在会阴处打转的手包裹住沢田纲吉的性器，缓缓上下套弄，在半勃的部位肿胀起来时，那只可恶的手捻开铃口，指甲抠挖起内侧粉红的嫩肉。

“啊啊啊！”忽然的刺疼让沢田纲吉绷紧了身体，又再次因被狠掐乳尖引起的剧痛而软倒。

“多么下流的身体，为谁都能打开。”露出残酷的笑容，六道骸掰开挺翘臀部的缝隙，手指探了进去。

早已习惯于欢爱的身体自然而然分泌出润滑的液体，毫无阻碍的接纳了异物的侵入，六道骸细长的手指在小穴中活动，极有技巧地在敏感的内壁上按揉摩擦，仿佛是最有耐心的考古学家正在研究珍贵的古代文献，每一寸地方都不放过，一点点的探寻着。

“我啊，想这么做已经很久了，现在终于有了机会。”

身体从内部被打开的地方开始变得滚烫，全身不自觉地随着入侵者的动作抖个不停，又痒又麻的感觉蔓延到四肢百骸，一直被刺激的肉粒儿兴奋地诉说着喜悦，茎部顶端连续不断地溢出透明汁液，在腰肢不由自主扭动中摇摆着挥洒到各处。一二三四，手指接二连三的塞入，直至四根手指在肉穴中忽深忽浅的抽动，时而并拢时而分开，最大程度的翻搅抠挖，在扑哧扑哧的淫靡水声中带出大量液体。

“啊啊，好痒……”

脑子已经变得混乱的人听不到那一句如同叹息的呢喃：“你看你，之前嘴硬又有什么用？现在不就为我绽放了吗？”

“咿呀呀，那里，不行——”

“还敢打断我的话，真是不乖。”说着，手指的动作变本加厉地钻探苛责起那销魂蚀骨的地方。

也是因此，哀鸣在寂静的房间里越发甜蜜高亢地回响。 

明明打算忍耐，可不知道为什么身体早已违背意志兀自兴奋着，每一条神经末梢都传来了强烈的酥麻，不断摧毁他的决心。当致命的弱点被击中，沢田纲吉头再也止不住地摇动，由屁股深处传来的陶醉感驱散了所有抗争心，外界的声音变得越来越远，恍惚间在他身上肆意妄为的人和他一直以来的床伴的模样重合到了一起，他不需要抗拒，只要温驯地配合就可以了。

“啊，骸……”

内心深处有什么东西溃裂破碎，他想不明白，纯然放弃了思考。

连续的闪光如同烟花在眼绽放，脑袋热得无法思考。被碰触到的每一寸肌肤，每一个地方都烧得发烫，全部是兴奋到战栗的性感带。

“哈……好、好舒服……我……”想要被进入，想要被填满，想要一遍一遍被肉根占有、抽插、惩罚、鞭挞。这样的渴望自湿哒哒的后穴传到了胸腔，在空旷饥渴的心房里辗转回旋。

“クフフフ，你的呻吟不管是谁听了都会硬到想直接插进去，了不起的才能。”六道骸抽出手，黏黏糊糊的手指拍了拍沢田纲吉的脸，笑容里满是讽刺。“是时候让你感受一下我，会带给你的快乐。”他下腹部的鳞片不知何时已悄然分开，蜷曲在里面的器官挤开了表层的肌肉和鳞片，一左一右并排偾张，顶端还在一股股地吐出晶亮的黏液，居然是两根勃起的粗长阴茎。

好在沢田纲吉现在已经对周围一切不太能反应过来，不然肯定会被这两根凶器的可怕尺寸吓到，一根就已经让人胆战心惊，更别说两根！

然而六道骸并不会顾及他的感受，甚至觉得自己已经相当仁慈，忍耐了许久只为给对方扩张，事实上若不是因为不做前戏绝对塞不进去，他肯定会第一时间捅进去那个他肖想已久的销魂洞蛮干一番过过瘾。

一手环住沢田纲吉的身体，一手扶着自己的阴茎，六道骸甚至等不得一根一根让他适应，迫不及待地将这两根肉茎并拢一起顶在来不及合拢的湿润穴口。

前端刚进入的时候，他清晰地感觉到沢田纲吉原本似要融化的身体瞬间绷紧，如同拉紧的弓弦，若不是提前做好准备压制住了他的四肢，这个人说不定已经拼死挣扎脱离了掌控。然而即便如此他也在竭尽全力排斥他的寸寸楔入。

“唔啊啊啊，好痛……不要！出去，出去啊！”语言支离破碎，沢田纲吉无助地哭叫嘶喊，眼泪扑簌簌滚落，被撕裂的剧痛占据了他的全部思维。拼命的喘息仍旧觉得呼吸困难，他有种自己是解剖台上的动物的错觉，他的身体正在被一把尖锐的手术刀冷酷无情地缓慢剖开，被活生生地从中切成两半，浑身血液都凝固住了。

“放松，你越是挣扎吃的苦头就越多，乖一点！”知道蛮力挺进只会让两个人都痛不欲生，六道骸只好暂时放弃继续插入的打算，不断拍打沢田纲吉的臀部让他尽快放松。

沢田纲吉大口呼吸，努力地想放松自己身体，双龙入洞他不是没有尝试过，然而今天六道骸毫无顾忌的野蛮行为委实过于为难他了。两根尺寸惊人的肉茎将穴口强制拉伸，边缘的颜色红得好似随时都要渗出血珠，骨盘咯吱咯吱作响，拼命打开腿，他的身体仍然紧绷着。无奈之下六道骸只得改为用蛇尾勒住他，把一直箍住他身体的双手空出来揉捏拉扯他的乳头，试图让他马上松弛下来。

在双方配合下，情况逐渐有所好转，可沢田纲吉还没来得及松口气，六道骸便开始了更加凶猛的入侵。丝毫不顾对方的痛呼，稍稍退出再用力捅进去，粗暴的插入使得出入之间殷红的血液不断渗漏，染红了交合处。

无视了沢田纲吉的痛苦，六道骸满脑子都是炙热内部包围的感觉，他按耐不住地低喘呻吟：“呼，你的小穴真是太棒了，难怪他一直都……”

前期的快感全然抵不过这一刻的痛苦，虽然同样都会痛，曾经也是他所追寻的另类刺激，然而没有哪一次的性交像今天这样，让沢田纲吉有一种被践踏进尘埃里的耻辱和怨愤，完全失去了往日那种做爱时抛开一切烦恼的忘我和轻松，心理上的痛楚压倒性的覆盖了身体的不适，只剩下痛恨和愤怒，以及无能为力的丧失感。

与此相反，六道骸内心则是充满一种说不清道不明的喜悦。在进入的一瞬间，他看到沢田纲吉额前明亮的火焰抖得如同风中烛火，似乎随时都会熄灭，不过最终仍旧坚挺地燃烧着，如同黑暗中不灭的明灯。然后，他就从中获得了极致美妙的身心满足。

可是，还不够。

无底深渊里贪婪的野兽咆哮着，它还要更多。

悲鸣声应和着这份贪欲变得越发惨烈。每一次被进入，沢田纲吉都感到一阵被撕裂的剧痛，可他只能咬牙忍着。渐渐地，血液和疯狂分泌出的肠液混合在一起缓解了甬道的干涩和紧绷，更有利于六道骸的残暴侵入。

当沢田纲吉的后穴被两根粗壮的阴茎插得痛到麻木的时候，被撑到极限甚至外部撕裂的肠肉从最深处不知不觉中蔓延出丝丝缕缕的痒，夹杂在漫无边际的疼痛中，让他分不清是痛是爽。

神志逐渐迷失，他听不到任何声音，所有的感觉都集中在紧紧相缠的部位，狭小的甬道被填得满满当当，内壁得到充分摩擦，最可怕的是前列腺一直在被人凶狠地持续挤压顶弄。又痛又爽疯狂的快感如同炽热的岩浆一路从头顶浇灌下来，将全身侵蚀殆尽，被痛觉冰冻的血液急速回温，滋滋作响的烧灼着血管和皮肉，连内脏都在由后穴抽插所带来的热度里煎熬欢跃，反复持续地回荡。

“咿啊啊啊！”

勃起的性器顶端粉红色的尿道口一张一翕，不断从里面倾吐出透明液体，顺着光滑的大腿往下滴落，打湿了身下的床单。两根烙铁般坚硬火热的阴茎在体内纵横驰骋肆意捣弄，汁水漏了一样呼呼喷涌，沢田纲吉脑袋里除了想要更多、更猛的刺激以外无他想法，他亢奋地尖叫，遵循本能地反缠上了六道骸的蛇躯。

“好爽……再快点……啊啊……里面，里面还要！”

“小穴好热，吸得好紧啊，就这么想吃我的精液吗？”六道骸挺着腰大力抽插，一边观察着沢田纲吉的表情，汗水打湿的刘海黏在额头，冷肃高贵的大空之炎映衬着他酡红的脸颊，湿润的眼睛，这一刻的彭格列脱去圣洁的外壳，展露出的妖娆艳丽勾人心魄。分明已经被玩到浑身酥软，偏偏还饥渴地缠着他不放，扭着腰想让他操得更深，嘴里甜腻的呻吟和哀求浪叫，乖巧缠人得和之前判若两人，最大程度地满足了六道骸的征服欲：“真该让你看看你现在的模样，浪得要命，没有我的疼爱就活不下去，比刚才招人喜欢多了。”

看，沢田纲吉，彭格列未来的首领，在他身下，任他尽情玩弄。就算一开始不愿意，现在还不是被干得爽疯了？

“太快了……嗯啊，那里好热！肚子里面好热，要射了！射了！啊啊啊！”

紧抓着六道骸的手臂放声尖叫，麻痹的快感波纹般激荡全身，感觉到体内即将迸发出来热量，沢田纲吉哭叫着在这狂乱晕眩的世界中射出了精液。

“竟然自己先射了，这不行哟。”

见此，六道骸将沢田纲吉整个抱在怀里，不等他平复下来便开始在房间里游走，无视他的哭喊和求饶，像条真正的蛇一样拖着猎物在地上游弋，借助身体的重量和走动的颠簸，开始了新一轮的进攻。

那之后的事，模模糊糊的，记忆好似缺失了一般，怎么回忆都不清晰。在转瞬即逝的意识中，沢田纲吉只记得六道骸发疯一般持续侵犯着自己，可他已经喊到失声，一句话也说不出来，只能吚吚呜呜的呻吟喘息，如同一个娇弱的可怜少女不断被强迫。

可六道骸还是没有停下，一直一直，残忍地，狂热地，用他那两根魔鬼的阴茎，持续不断地带给他永恒的噩梦。

最后的最后，空白的意识中绚丽色彩逐渐褪去，一切沉寂于宁静安谧的深水。

他终于解脱了。

——在漫无休止的高潮和射精中失去了意识。

 

※※※

 

“醒了吗？”

“嗯，早安。”沢田纲吉迷迷糊糊睁开眼睛就看到六道骸站在床边，顺口回了一句：“现在什么时间了？头好痛……”

“休息的不好吗？”

沢田纲吉打了个哈欠，咕哝道：“困死了，我还想睡。”

猛然间，意识到和自己说话的人是六道骸，抬眼望去，黑色的眼睛满含笑意，已经恢复成人模人样，那条让人惊悚的蛇尾以及那想起来就让人头皮发麻的两根凶器全都不见踪迹，仿佛一切都只是一场无稽的幻想。可他知道那都是真的，脑子里令他恼火万分的画面记忆深刻到估计一辈子都忘不掉——这家伙居然敢这么对待自己！！

“喂，你……”

那个男人微笑着，说出让人毛骨悚然的话：“行刑之后你有的是时间休息哦。”

“你说什么？”蹭地坐起身，沢田纲吉大声骂道，“你竟然那样对我，六道骸你个大混蛋！”

“哦呀，火气很大吗？是在怪我还没喂饱你吗，嗯？”

对于如此厚颜之人的无耻言论，沢田纲吉被哽得说不出话来。

“クフフフ，”将他圈在怀里，在那张可爱的嘴巴上亲了一记，六道骸提议道：“要不再来一次吧？”

气不打一处来，沢田纲吉狠狠揪住那家伙的衣襟。

“混蛋！”

轻轻松松扯开他的手，六道骸退开一步，慢吞吞的说：“看来你似乎并不了解自己的处境啊。”

“别转移话题，昨天的事情我还没和你算账！”

“算账？你没有机会的。在这里，我就是王。”

冰冷的声音陡然凝固了房间中的空气，沢田纲吉脸色变了，隐隐约约想起小男孩的提醒，难道说……

六道骸轻笑一声，摸了摸他的头发，忽然满脸温柔：“纲吉我很中意你，留下来陪我吧？”

“我拒绝！”

这家伙简直莫名其妙，想一出是一出，让人压根跟不上他的奇葩思路。

“那就没办法了，之前还在考虑要不要放你走的，现在看来这样的想法并不适合你。你果然还是应该待在我身边。这个期限，当然是永远。”六道骸说着，手掌轻轻一拍，“进来。”

随着他的命令，一个带着白板面具孔武有力的士兵走进了房间。

“快和过去道别吧，从今往后，你就是我的王后。”

“你在说什么……？”

“跪下。”

“什……”

身体突然不听使唤地双膝着地，沢田纲吉一脸震惊，刚醒来时除了有点头痛，身体甚至连纵欲过度的不适都没有，现在却无论怎么用力都不能动弹分毫。

六道骸笑眯眯地为他解惑，“昨天给你注入那么多，这会儿还是很听我的话的吧。”

“……为什么？”

为什么要做这种事？他不懂，一直保持着轻松的关系不是很好吗？为什么要约束彼此呢？

……不对，这个人不是骸，虽然有着一样的脸，可他不是自己认识的那个六道骸！

「可恶！竟然被这种人给……」

盯着那双仿佛燃烧火焰般明丽的眼睛，六道骸哂然一笑，手一扬命令士兵：“把他的头砍下来。”

话音入耳，心顿时冷了下来，仿佛沉入深不见底的深海。在这种鬼地方他的大空波动无论怎么尝试都无法感应，现在的情况比起昨天进入战斗状态却依然没有效果时更糟糕，一直存在于体内的神秘血脉之力消失了，也就是说他现在就是个废柴，加上被控制住的身体，根本没有反抗的机会。

“遵命。”

抽出寒光闪闪的长刀，士兵奔了过来，毫不迟疑地挥刀就砍。

冷风刮过脖颈，毛骨悚然的寒意瞬间从尾椎骨一冲而上，全身汗毛倒竖，心跳如鼓，沢田纲吉吓得闭上眼睛，等待着剧痛来临。

「就要到此为止了吗？」

四周一片寂静，时间流速仿佛变得极慢，沢田纲吉感到每一秒都异常煎熬。左等右等，等不来预想中的痛楚，也听不到任何响声，他忍不住偷眼看去，士兵已经离开，而六道骸站在一边，不知在想些什么。

「怎么回事？

一点也不痛，什么感觉也没有，难道是……被放过了？」

摸着自己的脖子，沢田纲吉发现身体可以动了，六道骸走过来抱起他放到床上，温言安慰：“乖，你现在好好休息，我会尽快筹办婚礼。”

心脏依旧激烈蹦跳，沢田纲吉满脑子混乱，没有心情和这家伙啰嗦，他被吓得厉害。

拍拍他的肩膀，六道骸不再多言，转身离开。

房间中只剩下沢田纲吉一人，他觉得自己需要冷静思考一下来到这里之后的种种异常，发生的一切都太奇怪了。

存在即有原由，这个幻境到底是出于什么目的而被构建出来的呢？他需要怎么做才能回去？

一道黑影闪过，沢田纲吉下意识看了过去，房门口赫然站着那个有着一双蓝眸的漂亮小男孩。

脑中灵光一闪，黑眼睛的男人自称六道骸，会不会这个小男孩也是六道骸？这个幻境其实就是六道骸所建，一切都是这家伙搞出来的破事。

是了，这么一想问题基本就能解释的通。如此细致入微的幻境，几如现实，也只有六道骸那般强大的术士才能创造出来，并持续维持长久运行。可是，他的目的到底是什么？沢田纲吉依旧无法把握，也许是还没找到正确的切入点，所以无法解开谜题。

小男孩似乎只是路过，看都没看沢田纲吉一眼，穿过房间往另一边的廊道走去。

“等等！”

一骨碌爬起来，冲向小男孩，他大声叫喊，生怕对方就此跑掉。四周光线忽明忽暗，扭曲的影子倒映在陡然拉伸成极长通道的走廊上，说不出的诡秘。

顾不上害怕，抛开一切优柔，沢田纲吉吃奶的劲儿都用上了，追着那个看似步伐缓慢实则极快的小男孩的脚步，这一次居然没有跟丢。不过也仅此而已，双方的距离并没有拉近，并且随着他的体力衰退越拉越远。

「这样下去不行，得想个办法！」

“是你的话，一定知道所有的真相！我想要离开这里，骸——”

小男孩脚步一顿，转身面对他，小脸隐藏在阴影里，无法看清表情，那双湛蓝的眼睛波澜不惊，安静的好似一尊雕塑，没有一点生气。

打量了他好一会，小男孩忽然问：“你知道我是谁？你能分辨出来？”

“请帮帮我，骸！”

小男孩皱着眉，像是很为难的样子：“……你不是要留下吗？”

“没有的事！我想要尽快离开这里，回到外边去。”

“你给我出了好大难题啊，彭格列。”小男孩忽然叹了口气，蓝眼睛变成或者说恢复成红蓝异色双瞳，虽然还是孩童姿态，却已经是原本的六道骸了。

沢田纲吉知道，他就是自己认识的那个人。

“不是提醒过你，小心别被砍了头，可你……”

明明只是个小不点儿，脸上却露出老成的表情，如果不是事情的严重性，沢田纲吉觉得自己会忍不住笑出来。

“你终于出现了，”三步两步跑到六道骸身边，紧紧抓住他细小的手臂，沢田纲吉有些欣喜，淤积在心头的压力顿时一扫而空：“我需要你给我一个解释。说吧，到底是怎么回事？”

出乎意料，六道骸当真开始说明：“如你所见，我现在出了点问题。近期的幻术研究在分化精神的时候，一不小心壮大了阴暗面的力量，那是负面情绪和轮回眼戾气的混合体，凶狠而残暴，仇恨着世界，当然，这些都不是我要消灭他的理由。真实原因是一个人的身体无法长期承受精神的激烈运作，我们都在抢夺主导权，尝试消灭对方，成为‘六道骸’的唯一人格。很抱歉他对你做的事情，将你牵扯进来，你的存在对于他来说只要得到你就可以完成心愿，实力更上层楼。我被他所蒙蔽，并不知道他策划着将你拖进他的世界……”

“你在说什么啊，骸！”对方这一大通解释貌似解释清楚了前因后果，并且隐含关切，沢田纲吉却觉得六道骸是在撇清关系，“我们是伙伴吧，为什么你有困难不告诉我？一个人这样困扰着，直到隐瞒不下去才给我说明情况？！”

六道骸一直觉得，沢田纲吉在战斗状态下眼睛热烈的如同炽烈的岩浆，不过现在想来，那种光耀四野的夺目大约是他的本质，在一般时候很难直接显现的美，在此时展露出来，热烈且奔放，令人目眩神迷。那是无法被遮盖的光辉，能给人永恒不灭的希望。

这是阴暗面的自己永远不会理解，真正的沢田纲吉的特质。

瞥了一眼沢田纲吉生动的表情，六道骸无视了他的质问，直指问题核心：“这并不重要，现在你应该关心的是怎么出去，按照‘规则’你会被留在这里，永远无法离开。”

“喂！六道骸……！”长长吐了口气，沢田纲吉知道这家伙绝对不会再解释什么，刚刚那一大串说明已经很让他意外了，六道骸从来就不是一个坦陈的人，他早就明白，顺着对方的话问道：“‘规则’是什么？”

“所谓规则，就是这个幻境的存在之基，重要性相当于世界基石之于世界本身那样，你懂了吧。”

术士那些精神层面的东西实在深奥，沢田纲吉听得似懂非懂，不过那不重要，他关心的是：“哦，那我该怎么出去？”

“在这儿我受到严重制约，想要做什么也必须遵守‘规则’。 必须要你自己极力想要回去才能出去，我能帮你的也只有这些了……后面你得靠自己，去吧！”

漂浮到半空，小小的六道骸一指点在沢田纲吉额头，白色的光分散成无以计数的丝线，涌过来将他裹成一个密不透风的蚕蛹。

 

※※※

 

耳边一声巨响，白光弥散，丝线抽离，空间支离破碎，意识陷入恍惚。

再回过神来时，沢田纲吉看了看周围，发现已经回到六道骸的住宅，迅速略过那些熟悉的简约风格布置，眼神落到不远处的沙发上。

目光忽然一顿。

在那里躺着一个睡得很沉的人，褐色头发瘦弱身材，脸庞异常熟悉。

「那是我……？」

虽然并不太明白自己现在处于什么状态，沢田纲吉仍旧试图通过唤醒自己改变目前的诡异形态，总觉得如果不快点醒来似乎有什么不好的事情会发生。

“醒醒，快醒过来！”

沉睡的人毫无反应，似乎听不到他的呼喊。

“纲吉。”

属于六道骸的声音传来，一刹那，时间仿佛静止了，整个世界都安静下来。

一股极度不安的感觉从沢田纲吉的心底猛然升起！浑身都被冻住一样无法动弹，心脏像是被人骤然捏住，跳动的频率失去了平时的规律，呼吸变得异常艰难，体力在急剧下降。不祥的黑影如层层叠叠的阴云，交叉错叠，不断压迫过来，他站立都异常困难。

「怎么回事？那家伙……」

“纲吉啊……”

强大的压迫感随着声音的逐渐靠近变得越来越大，血管都要被压爆似的，全身都承受着撕裂般的巨大压力，沢田纲吉感觉自己的骨头都要错位了，他甚至能听到骨骼发出吱嘎吱嘎的哀嚎，像是随时都要散架。

“快醒来，沢田纲吉！”

「再这样下去……」

地面蒸腾起暗红色的不祥光芒，一个个扭曲的鬼影宛如烟雾，在周围舞动，沢田纲吉的左手不慎触碰到一缕暗红色不祥之光，立刻以肉眼可见的速度变黑硬化。瞬间，他有种被黑暗完全笼罩的错觉。

“不！”沢田纲吉低吼一声，仿佛变了一个人似的，喉咙中竟发出野兽般的嘶吼，思维陷入一片空白。

……

沢田纲吉猛然从床上坐起身，大口喘着气，汗珠滚滚而落。

“没事吧，做恶梦了吗？”坐在房间另一边看书的六道骸放下书走了过来，关切问道：“彭格列，如果很累就再休息一会吧，一点小手段就可以让你做个好梦哟。”

环视一周，沢田纲吉松了口气：“太好了，能醒过来。”

“嗯？怎么了？”

“做了一个奇怪的梦，很曲折的样子。”

“说的我都对你的梦有点好奇了。”

使劲回想，然而脑子里的画面迅速模糊起来，沢田纲吉努力半天，最终泄气的说：“呃……想不起来了。”

“クフフフ，”六道骸噗嗤一声笑出来，揉了揉他的头发，“做梦就是这样，醒过来就忘得差不多，时间不早了，你今天要回去还是留下来？”

“明天有事，我得早点回去，否则里包恩可不会放过我。”

“这样啊，我知道一家不错的店，一起去吃顿饭你再回去……”

望着逐渐远去的两个人的身影，沢田纲吉一脸呆滞。

诶诶？

“等、等一下！”

明明，自己还在这里，没有真正醒来，那个人是谁？使用着自己身体的人是谁？那个和六道骸相谈正欢的人是谁？

黑暗的影子将沢田纲吉包围，入眼处一片暗红色的光，他知道那是黑眼睛的六道骸，自己已经落入对方掌控。身体仿佛被冻僵一样，无法动弹。

阴暗面的六道骸满脸柔情的拥抱着他，声音柔得似能滴水：“留在我身边，我的王后。”

“不——”不断挣扎，试图逃离黑暗的束缚，却毫无作用。

“放弃吧，你已经是这里的一员。”抚摸着沢田纲吉脖子上看不见的一道切口，阴暗面的六道骸得意洋洋。“你永远属于我。”

眼泪不受控制地流了下来，沢田纲吉不愿放弃，在他心底还有着希望。

“骸！”

他所呼唤的当然不会是身边这个家伙，而是一直以来配合默契的六道骸。

阴暗面的六道骸对此嗤之以鼻：“就算是那个我也不能破坏‘规则’……”

话音未落，另一个声音响起：“到此为止。”

明亮的光透入，整个世界都在闪闪发光，将黑暗、将不祥一一冲刷。

“为什么阻止我……你不是，明明希望他留下……”

无尽光焰下，宏大的精神四散，与暗红色光芒交战，咆哮震动不断，剧烈的波动让周遭不停抖动，空间都开始阵阵扭曲变形。

依旧是小男孩的外表，六道骸脸色平静：“他是彭格列，不会属于任何人。”

“呵，虚伪！”

“随你怎么说。”

刺眼的绚丽强光出现，六道骸打算引发最强攻势，也就是引爆他十分之一左右的精神力，永久的割舍掉那一部分，这是他破坏了‘规则’必须要付出的代价。这种损耗对于一个希望凭借实力打开精神枷锁，想要走向极高层次的幻术师来说简直是不可弥补的巨大损失，并且在之后和阴暗面的斗争中有很大可能被压制，这些六道骸都不会告诉彭格列。

原本这件事就和彭格列无关，是自己把他牵扯进来，一切不过是自作自受。

忽然有些出神，他想起了彭格列的眼睛，如同琥珀，点点星光在其中闪烁，像天空一样深邃无垠，又如阳光般温暖明媚，如此迷人闪耀。

可惜，彭格列是没有心的人。

他一开始就知道。

骤然一阵爆炸，让整个空间都为之一震，嗡鸣和碎裂声向四面八方扩散，六道骸轻轻一笑，闭上了眼睛。

“结束了。”


	5. 第五十六夜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 食用指南：一如既往OOC，算是情趣Play  
> 本篇距离第三十三日的时间过去了半年左右，沢田纲吉18岁  
> 时隔N久的后续……

接到电话的时候，六道骸刚回到巴勒莫，实际上最近大半年来他少有踏上西西里的机会。  
果然，那一次的事让纲吉生气了么？可是他也没什么办法，实际上他遭受的打击更多。不仅仅是和对方关系一下子生疏很多，本身十分之一精神力的永久损耗让他将会在很长一段时间内实力下降超过三成，而这种时候他还得完成来自魔鬼家庭教师的额外任务，其中苦逼不为外人道也。  
“我刚下机，有新任务？”看清来电号码，六道骸嘴角抽抽。这个阿尔克巴雷诺对他徒弟的“男朋友”可真是物尽其用到彻底。  
电话那头的家庭教师冷淡地命令道：“立刻来总部，上午十二点半之前我要在办公室看到你。”  
瞄了一眼时间，10:37。只剩下不到两小时。而机场距离总部所在地车程至少需要一个半小时。  
“啧。”不得不说，里包恩已经把他的时间算死了，压根没打算给他一点空闲。  
真是见鬼，他到底是为了什么把自己弄到这种地步！  
在心底嘲弄了自己一下，六道骸大步朝着来接机的雾组成员走去。

※※※

紧赶慢赶，一路飙车，总算是在时限内赶到了里包恩的办公室。推开红雪松木门，踩上厚厚的地毯，迎面就看见十几岁少年模样的世界第一杀手先生。  
那一位端着咖啡杯，表情轻松写意，丝毫没有半点儿下命令时的严肃，甚至还挥挥手打招呼。  
“Ciao。”  
六道骸面无表情，毫无回应。  
里包恩不以为意，微微侧过身，让出身后位置上的人。  
六道骸不可置信地睁大眼睛。  
那是…狮子吗？  
谁能告诉他这是个什么情况？  
很久没见面的“情人”像动物一般趴伏在宽大的沙发上，哦，不，他现在可以被称为它了，可不就是一只……半兽人？一对茶色的圆圆兽耳在蓬蓬的褐发中支棱着，从臀部伸出的一条毛色更浅淡些的长尾一边不时摆动，显出几分无聊的意味。  
清秀的相貌配上异化的动物器官，有着出人意料的吸引力。  
不过……自从他进来后，沢田纲吉完全没有分出一点注意力到他身上，这是怎么回事？六道骸感到一丝不对劲。  
把视线从沢田纲吉身上撕下来，六道骸看向里包恩，很明显把他叫来这里的杀手先生十分了解内情。  
“我们未来的首领，不慎喝下了含有最新配方的药剂，就变成这样。”里包恩摊摊手，敷衍了事般解释。  
不过，深明其性的六道骸很清楚这不过又是一起成功坑害徒弟的案例罢了。沢田纲吉怎么就记吃不记打呢？  
“那么，您叫我来的目的是什么，阿尔克巴雷诺？”  
“这是最新研制的营养剂，包含了数种动植物身上提取的神马、神马鬼成分，对于体质的提高有一定功效。”这时，里包恩倒是开始介绍情况，“实验室提供的案例都很成功，结果到这边好像出现了一点出人意料的副作用。”  
“这不止一点吧，”六道骸忍不住吐槽，“他什么时候能恢复原状？”  
“过段时间就会自动失效，放心啦。”  
“依据是什么？到底时效多久？这未免太过随便了吧！”  
腰部升起一阵痒意，六道骸低下头看到不知何时来到身边的纲吉正用脸蹭着自己，这样的亲近已经好久没有过，不由心情有点复杂。  
“彭格列这是？”  
“兽化其实还没什么大问题，关键是他现在……”里包恩叹口气，指了指脑袋。“所以，你把他带回你的私宅，至少最近几天不能让他待在总部。”  
四肢着地的人仰起脸，朝着六道骸粲然一笑，喉咙里发出细小的声音，像一只真正的猫科动物一样蹭来蹭去。  
家族暗地里不知道多少人盯着首领的位置，若是被不满首领继承人的家伙抓住这个把柄，就算是有九代首领和门外顾问的力挺，也还是会相当头疼一阵子的吧。谁让纲吉在身份曝光前一直都生活在遥远的东方国度，在本地成员中的威信不足。  
“这几天就当放假吧，工作上的事不必担心，我会安排。”里包恩大手一挥，“阿纲就拜托你照顾几天了，男•朋•友。”  
果然。  
六道骸扯出个笑容，带着抱住他腰不放的“男朋友”在迷雾的掩盖下匆匆离开了彭格列总部。

※※※

六道骸和沢田纲吉鸡飞狗跳的同居生活开始了。

兽耳、长尾，猫耳娘什么的是多少男人心里的梦想，可现实摆在六道骸眼前时，他只看到一个顺应本能的破坏狂。  
好奇心重是猫科动物的特性，于是乎家里大大小小的东西只要纲吉感兴趣的都会摸一摸，碰一碰，推翻打烂都是常事。  
这不，布艺沙发惨遭毒手，破开一个个大洞，里面的棉絮纷纷跑了出去，被兽化的人类挥洒得到处都是。  
不停善后的工作显然不适合六道骸，在收拾个一两回后，他果断放弃。坏就坏了吧，等纲吉恢复后报销就是了。  
“给你这个，放过我的沙发吧。”  
往纲吉怀里塞了一个抱枕，六道骸一把抄起他坐到一边的藤椅里，双臂圈住不让乱跑。  
可对方显然不领情，戳了两下抱枕就丢到地上，纲吉转过身，双手搭上六道骸肩膀，凑上去在他脸上、肩窝里蹭个不停，嘴里吚吚呜呜不知在哼唧个啥。  
可、可恶！都多大人了还卖萌！这家伙未免也太犯规，这么可爱是要死啊！  
六道骸不知其意，但不妨碍被撩拨。他可是很久没和对方亲热，积攒了相当多的压力。  
深深吸了一口气，揉揉纲吉脑袋上毛茸茸的茶色兽耳，六道骸轻声说：“快点变回原来的你吧……”  
纲吉理所当然地没有反应，不过蹭脸的行为倒是停了下来，歪着脑袋瞪着那双圆溜溜的眼睛望向六道骸。  
撇开视线，六道骸花了些时间平复内心的波澜。  
“玩够了吧，我们来洗澡。”

※※※

趁着浴缸里在放热水的时间，六道骸把换洗衣物拿好，一转身就看到脱离了桎梏的小狮子跟着他偷溜进浴室，撒着欢儿朝着热气腾腾的浴缸扑去。  
“喂，等等！先不要进去！”  
一把揽过纲吉，三两下扒光他和自己，六道骸把人拖到另一边，打算先洗头再说。  
肉贴肉的触感让许久没尝过肉味的男人不禁舔了舔唇，可怀里人充满疑惑的大眼睛和摇来摇去拍击在背上的尾巴又让他有点沮丧。  
打了一些洗发露到手上，均匀抹在纲吉头顶，注意到对方支棱的兽耳微微往下垂落，六道骸分外留意着避开那部分，不过手还是忍不住在圆耳朵上摸了摸，手感非常棒，软绵绵，毛茸茸。纲吉被摸得非常舒服，眯着眼咧着嘴，狮尾晃动的频率更快了。  
很快洗完了头发，六道骸拿起浴花开始给纲吉搓澡，不得不说这项工作让他有点受不住，视线总是不由自主黏在对方身上，那具身体的每一寸肌肤他都品尝过抚弄过……啧，不能再想下去。  
六道骸认真投入工作没几分钟，思绪再一次不受控制。没办法，眼前的人对他来说实在太具有诱惑性，何况现在还有额外的魅力加成。  
手仿佛有自我意识一般穿过平坦的腹部往下滑，在纲吉的要害部位不轻不重地揉捏起来。  
啪！  
纲吉的反应出乎意料的激烈，尾巴毫不留情地在六道骸背上甩出一道红痕。这反倒激起男人的逆反心，他就不信了，这个人的身体他多熟悉，清楚每一个敏感点的分布。  
双手在纲吉大腿根部来回抚摸，时而戳刺着会阴，时而揉捏着他的屁股。  
啪啪啪！  
纲吉的兽耳不停颤抖，喉咙里发出不悦的呼啸声，尾巴甩击六道骸的频率加大，力道也更重。  
“痛、等……”六道骸不得不放弃调戏对方的打算，变成了动物的思考模式后纲吉反而没有原来的温驯。不过反过来想，那一夜之后彭格列在他面前都是收敛了一切爪牙，努力配合他的喜好。  
那么，彭格列是喜欢自己的吗？  
这个疑问涌上心头，六道骸马上按捺下去，苦笑着捂住脸。他是得有多自恋啊，不是早就知道彭格列不会有心，他们只是炮友？

※※※

“不行，身上还没擦干！”  
“别跑！地板上都是你弄的水，真是的！”  
洗完澡六道骸依然不得清闲，动物一样的纲吉只知道玩闹，他想制止结果却上演了一出你追我跑的绕圈圈游戏。十来分钟后好不容易捕获了这货，一不留神差点又让纲吉得逞破坏了床铺。  
到了该擦头发的时候，六道骸已经累得气喘吁吁，一边抱怨着照顾动物的麻烦一边又不由觉得这样的纲吉别有一番风味。  
脸上传来软软的触感，纲吉放大的脸近在咫尺，原来他在舔完自己手背上的水后，忽然又对六道骸产生兴趣，支起身体在男人脸上又亲又舔。  
六道骸很清楚现在的纲吉当然不可能对他产生什么想法，更多的只是一种微妙的对于“饲主”的亲近罢了。  
但，果然还是有些心痒。不过，毕竟是心智成熟的成年人，六道骸很快收起绮念。  
“好好穿上衣服！”  
丢开浴巾，拿起一边的T恤给纲吉穿，刚把头套了进去正打算哄他配合，也不知怎么弄的，眨眼间整个人就逃脱了衣服的束缚，要不是眼疾手快又要被他跑掉。  
“怎么了？”  
感觉纲吉对穿衣服十分抵触，六道骸开始寻找原因。上下打量纲吉，锻炼效果似乎在他身上没有得到应有的体现，肌肉不能说没有，但也不很明显，好在线条流畅漂亮，配上东方人的肌肤质感看起来很是诱人。  
啪啪啪！  
似乎对六道骸慢吞吞的速度很不满意，小动物越发不爽，鼓着脸一副我很生气的样子，尾巴不停甩着，床垫都被抽得噗噗直响。  
盯着挥来甩去的狮尾，六道骸脑中灵光一闪。他刚刚给纲吉穿的是全新的低腰内裤，不过对于从尾椎上生出的尾巴来说还是有些高，难道是被卡住不舒服吗？  
“クフフフ，会让你舒服的。”六道骸打了个响指，纲吉身上焕然一新，换上了一套粉色系的比基尼。  
幻术就是该总在这种时候。六道骸丝毫没有乘人之危的自觉，虽然纲吉一直都很配合他，但自从来到西西里之后对方再也没有穿过女装，这让他甚为遗憾。  
绑带式低腰三角裤很好的解放了小动物的尾巴，他的表情放松下来，有些好奇地扒拉着紧紧勒在胸口的粉色胸罩。  
纯然天真的动作却让心怀不轨的男人差点喷出鼻血，他可从不知道纲吉的萌属性这么高！好像被打开了不得了的开关呢！  
“唔，先试试。”一会再穿上真正的衣服好了。  
响指连连，纲吉的衣服从比基尼变成了女仆装，又变化成各种让六道骸心水的制服。他油然理解了那些给手办换衣服给宠物买装饰的人的心情，不管适不适合，总之纲吉果然好可爱！  
“啊、啊啾！”  
纲吉打喷嚏的声音打断了六道骸没完没了的换装游戏。  
幻觉再真实还是一种自我欺骗的错觉，无奈给他擦完鼻涕，再套上自己的睡衣，两个人躺进被窝。辛苦的一天总算可以结束，搂着纲吉的腰迷迷糊糊进入梦乡前，六道骸还在想这么单纯的一起睡好像还是第一次？

※※※

“唔……好重。”  
低血糖的六道骸有着严重的起床困难症，不过即便是他在锲而不舍的骚扰下也会勉为其难睁开眼。  
“谁？”  
大脑还不清醒，一时不知自己身在何处。  
湿湿热热的东西在脸上滑过，毛茸茸的触感刺得皮肤麻麻痒痒，睁眼就见到一张大脸近在咫尺，六道骸本能地推开身上人，坐起身才发现是纲吉。  
似乎是饿了，纲吉扑上来抱着六道骸又是亲又是舔，糊了他一脸口水。  
“……真活泼。”  
这样的热情让人很难消受，给纲吉顺了顺毛，才脱出小动物的骚扰示好。六道骸赶紧换好家居服，准备给纲吉也换一身，这才发现这货已经把睡衣的下摆撕成烂布条，这破坏力简直没的说。  
无语好一会，六道骸想了想从衣柜里翻出之前打算送却没机会送出的露背毛衣和全新的低腰内裤。反正都是要给纲吉穿的，就算被扯坏了也不算太亏，一边套衣物一边明知对方听不懂还是叮嘱道：“这件衣服很适合现在的你，不要再弄坏了，不然就罚你光屁股，知道没！”

不得不说，六道骸的眼光相当毒辣，挑选的服饰非常适合纲吉。浅灰色的露背毛衣上半部分十分宽松，堪堪挡住前胸，背部整片露出，直到尾椎处收拢包住挺翘的臀部，这样的设计对于现在有了尾巴的纲吉来说非常友好，他好奇地拉扯毛线背带，没一会儿就失了兴趣，缠着六道骸要吃的。  
而那个男人的视线还在纲吉又细又长的双腿上逡巡。  
“好像缺了点什么……”六道骸又想玩换装游戏了。  
好在，他很快打住漫游的脑洞，只给纲吉穿上一条黑色丝袜，用来修饰那不似女性圆润的腿部线条。  
“完美！”  
纲吉现在的打扮完全就是某些有奇特爱好人士的福音，配上他清秀柔和的五官，没有一丝违和感，反而像是刚完成的巧克力蛋糕。  
新鲜，诱人。  
“这就是男人的浪漫啊。”六道骸给自己的行为找到了理由。

※※※

忙碌了一番——给小动物洗漱可真是件麻烦事儿，好歹是吃上了早午餐，感谢可爱的库洛姆提前装满了家里的冰箱。  
六道骸托着腮看着纲吉笨手笨脚地划拉着餐盘里的食物，不由庆幸总算是没有连消化系统也动物化，否则他还真不知要怎么投喂。  
电话铃声响起，六道骸皱起眉，安抚性地拍了拍被惊动的纲吉，那炸了毛的尾巴和兽耳让他很想一摸再摸，但电话还是得接，那可是晴之阿尔克巴雷诺的来电。  
其实里包恩会说些什么六道骸很清楚，无非就是些询问纲吉近况，有没有恢复迹象之类，还有一小部分可能性则是营养剂的解药研发成功的消息。  
拿着电话走到旁边的房间，六道骸心里不是不矛盾的，他既想纲吉早点恢复又渴望对方保持现状，毕竟一旦恢复纲吉很可能会跟他分手，而他不希望结束这段不清不楚的关系。  
真是可悲，时间已经把他俩之间本就难以理清的感情弄得一塌糊涂，他分不清自己到底对沢田纲吉是个什么想法，他只知道自己不想和他分开。哪怕，自欺欺人地维系只有肉体的接触。  
“阿纲还没有恢复的迹象吗？”  
里包恩的声线一如既往的冷漠，不过问题倒是都在意料之中。  
六道骸详细报告了纲吉现在的状况，就算他不说，尽职的家庭教师也会逐一询问，还不如一早就全盘托出。  
里包恩很满意六道骸的态度。果然交给这个“男朋友”负责是个很正确的选择，再次重申了一有什么特别状况就要立刻联系他之后，果断结束电话。  
六道骸哼了一声，转身就回去餐厅。  
餐桌上的食物消灭了大半，一些装饰品惨遭蹂躏，凄惨地躺在各处，干坏事的家伙却不见踪影。  
没感觉到自己布置在房屋周围的幻境节点有被触发的迹象，可以确定纲吉没有离开屋子，六道骸很放心地在各个房间里找起。把印象中按照动物思维会去的地方找了个遍，却没发现纲吉的踪迹，六道骸有点纳闷儿。不过，在储物间里倒是看到了一些橱柜被拉开，里面被翻得乱七八糟。  
纲吉是怎么了？  
直到拉开卧室的门，六道骸的心情还很平静，但当他看到床上的人时，不由色变。

※※※

床上的人裸露在外的肌肤泛着不正常的潮红，细弱的呻吟断断续续传来，他一边喘息一边扭动身体，仿佛如此就能消弭满身的燥热。  
“嗯……”  
扭着扭着，粗喘的气息加重。纲吉双手伸进毛衣在身上四处乱摸，乳头很快变硬凸起，随着动作越来越放肆，呻吟声里荡漾起春情。  
从六道骸的角度望去很容易就看到纲吉张开的双腿间性器已经翘起，把毛衣下摆顶出一个高高的弧度。  
不够！还不够！  
纲吉难挨地梗起脖子，一只手缓慢下移深入内裤，在性器上来回撸动，另一手捏住乳头又掐又揉，汗水滑过通红的脸颊滴落到枕边，很快就被吸收。然而，习惯欢爱的身体并不满足。于是他改用其余四指套弄茎身，食指指尖揉弄顶端开始沁出液体的孔洞，又下意识地将尖利的指尖微微探入戳刺孔洞内侧的粉红嫩肉。敏感的尿道顶缘带来酥酥麻麻的痒意一点点侵蚀全身，他难以遏制地咬住下唇，脚趾不自觉蜷起，整个人呈现出一种沉溺于欲望的性感。  
他玩的太过火，甚至没发现有旁人到来。六道骸站在一旁没有出声。躺在床上的人发现不了，不知不觉身上的毛衣下摆已将近卷上腰间。随着他的动作，六道骸能清楚看到他手淫的全过程，从内裤边缘偶尔被撑开的缝隙能隐约窥见里面的器官。男人双手轻轻动了动又止住，呼吸有些乱，喉结不由自主上下滚动。  
这时纲吉也发现了六道骸，颤颤巍巍地撑起身体，翻身慢慢地爬向他。那背部光裸的肌肤散发莹润光泽，细瘦的腰肢因爬行的动作轻轻扭动，狮尾随之摇摆，像在诱引着谁。他脸上是纯然的迷茫，酡红的色彩从颊畔蔓延至眼尾，眼里满满的依恋。六道骸深吸一口气，大步走到床边接住纲吉。几乎是立刻，小动物回抱住他，像是要把自己揉进他身体里一样将他们之间的缝隙填满，脑袋在他脖颈间挨挨蹭蹭，嘴里发出意义不明的哼声，仿佛是在诉说着自己的委屈和不满。  
“怎么了？”对纲吉身体状况的担心让六道骸有些过热的脑袋稍微清醒一些。“营养剂难道还有别的副作用？”  
目光忽然停驻在散落在床单上的几根褐色树枝上，那是什么？  
木天蓼？好像是库洛姆买给他的药材。  
除此之外，这种植物更广为人知的别称是——“猫咪兴奋剂”。狮子也是猫科动物，所以纲吉才会中招？  
或许是六道骸的气息让纲吉更加亢奋，凑上去在他脸上又亲又舔。六道骸目光闪了闪，扣住纲吉后脑勺吻住了他，唇瓣胶合舌尖交缠，在湿热的口腔中交换彼此气息。  
一边吻着，六道骸还不忘抚慰对方，手从毛衣侧边伸进去抚摸纲吉的乳头。这人身上都是汗，摸起来又热又滑，那挺立起来的肉粒儿竟然好几次从指尖滑出，不得不用了点力才捉住，又掐又拧，纲吉禁不住浑身颤抖起来，呼吸急促。  
舌吻的呼吸方法都忘了？  
六道骸有点想笑，对方青涩的反应又让他兴致高涨。  
六道骸趁势放开他的唇，拨开毛衣的一边，将充血的乳头含入口中，双手一刻不停缓地对纲吉身体的每一处敏感点下手。他细细地舔弄，时而啃咬吮吸，在白净单薄的胸膛、锁骨、乳头上留下一片片水渍，一路下去连一块稍完好些的肌肤都没留存。  
纲吉被舔得膝盖发软，只能依靠六道骸环在腰间的双臂支持着不倒下去，双腿间性器也在不受控制地轻微抖动，不断涌出的透明汁液濡湿了内裤前端。  
六道骸看向纲吉蓬松发丝间颤抖的兽耳，忽然想到他似乎没有和这种全然被本能支配的纲吉做过爱。手不安分地下移，一把攥住那根扭来扭去的尾巴根部。  
纲吉短促地嗷叫一声，身体剧烈抖动，兽化的部分全都炸了毛，湿漉漉的眼睛像是随时都要滴出泪。  
猛然翘起的尾巴令六道骸挑了挑眉，明了这是对方新出现的敏感部位，坏心眼儿的撸了又撸，收获了怀里小兽一连串的惊喘和忍不住的扭动。不过，即便如此纲吉也没有用他现在变得尖锐锋利的指甲在六道骸身上划出哪怕一道浅浅的伤口，仿佛在他的意识里这是一个不能伤害的人。  
六道骸把手伸进纲吉的口中，对方顺从地张开嘴含住，就没了下一步动作，他只好自己在那柔软的器官上搅动，戳弄纲吉想要逃开的舌头，迫使口腔分泌出大量液体濡湿自己的手指。  
六道骸凑上去舔过手指抽出时牵出的银丝卷入口中，他撩起纲吉毛衣下摆拨开内裤 直接在肛口揉了揉，缓缓探入，接着惊讶地发现内里一片湿滑，像是身体已经为接 下来的进入做好准备，自动分泌液体一样。  
难道这也是副作用之一？  
纲吉半跪着弓腰抬臀好让六道骸更容易动作，他蹙着眉，咬着唇，雾蒙蒙的眼睛只看着在他身上动作的男人，懵懂间只觉在自己后穴里活动的东西太细太短，完全不能缓解身体的巨大空虚和绵密的瘙痒。他忍不住轻轻咬了一口近在眼前的白皙肌肤表示自己的不满，又马上伸出舌头舔了舔讨好对方。  
“クフフフ，纲吉这是嫌我太慢了吗？”  
六道骸笑出声，插入了第二根指头加快扩张速度。燥热感成倍放大，濒临边缘的肿胀让纲吉越发难以忍受，伸手进内裤里面想让自己爽快。  
“不行哦。”  
跪在床上的纲吉甩动尾巴，还没来得及呼六道骸一尾鞭，就被抓住搓揉，顿时软了腰喉咙里呜咽出一阵求饶似的呻吟。  
六道骸一只手还留在纲吉的穴里翻搅，另一只手示意他翻过去跪趴到床上，自己随后也贴过去，上身紧靠对方汗津津的背脊，舔舐已经红透的耳廓，甚至卷起舌头模仿性交在耳洞里来回进出，激起纲吉背上一层鸡皮疙瘩，他瑟缩着想躲开，马上就被制止。  
“听话才给你想要的……”  
毛衣被重新卷回腰间，他没有脱掉纲吉的内裤，只往旁边拨了拨，六道骸用力掰开那两团柔软的臀肉，显出呈现红与白强烈对比，正一张一翕地哀求着男人进入的肉洞。  
六道骸拉下裤子拉链，里面被内裤束缚着的一条在胯间鼓起很大一个包，他隔着内裤的阴茎贴着臀缝顶向已然泛起水光的穴口，冰凉的裤子拉锁和内裤并不粗糙的纹路一起来回磨蹭那里，眼见着纲吉湿得更厉害了。  
纲吉鼓起脸颊一脸不满地回头看那个磨磨唧唧的家伙，却正巧看见身后的六道骸不知什么时候把内裤脱下，一脸坏笑地用那玩意对准了后面的穴口。  
“——”  
无声的尖叫脱口而出，六道骸动作并不快，却不像以往那般缓慢地进入，而是一鼓作气顶到了最里面，刚停下准备等纲吉适应就感觉到湿热的内里在收缩抽搐，越绞越紧，纲吉的性器颤巍巍地抖动着，吐出白浊的液体让早已湿透的内裤变得更加淫靡不堪。他竟然一下就被插射。  
“真是太棒了……”  
对方反应无疑是对六道骸最大的赞美，扶住软了下去的人的腰，微微退出一点再用力往前一挺，他的胯部撞到纲吉臀上，击打出响亮的啪声。  
纲吉低着头不断呻吟，拱起的背脊划出一道好看的线条，被撑开的甬道感受着六道骸的形状，灼热充盈的感觉让快感加倍放大。汗水爬满两人的身体，在窗口透进的阳光映射下闪闪发光。  
“骸……”  
“骸……啊啊……骸……”  
第一声呼唤六道骸还未反应过来，纲吉口中接连不断溢出的名字让他明白过来，对方似乎恢复了人类的思维。  
“纲吉。”  
对上那双回过头望他的蜜褐色眼瞳，里面澄亮的色彩让六道骸忽然发现自己的情绪有些激动。  
“醒过来了吗，我的睡美人。”  
兽耳和尾巴仍旧没有消失，可见营养剂的副作用并未完全消退。  
“什么啊？”  
似乎刚刚意识到他俩在做什么，纲吉脸色更红，侧过头白了六道骸一眼，但因泛红的眼角，这一眼反倒更多了勾引的意味。  
“这是你给我穿的？”  
让人羞耻的毛衣和长筒袜还有情趣内裤，骸这家伙的恶趣味一如既往地让人咂舌。  
“很可爱，不是吗？”  
想看到对方脸上更多的表情，这样的念头愈发强烈，六道骸抽出阴茎，把人翻过来正对自己，再一次干了进去。纲吉的两条腿马上勾住他的腰，紧紧缠上。你缠得太紧我可不好操你啊，六道骸暗暗想到，但不想承认对于对方的缠人他倍感受用。  
六道骸缓慢地抽出又插入，一次比一次深入，纲吉的呻吟声渐渐变了味。噗嗤噗嗤的水声随着越来越快的抽插从两人交合的地方传出，粘腻且发了泡的半液体顺着股间缓慢流下，浸湿了床单。  
“嗯……嗯啊……”  
六道骸每一下都精准地撞在了敏感点上，一道道电流窜出，纲吉被顶得不能自已，身体绷得笔直，脑子里乱成一团，早就炸了毛的尾巴根部被两人的体液浸透，湿哒哒的黏在一块。  
头发被汗水浸湿，一缕缕地贴在脸旁，纲吉整个人都在痉挛，他大声呻吟着，感觉眼前一片空白，脑子里仿佛炸开了烟花。  
六道骸没有就此放过他，他当然知道纲吉又干性高潮了，但这不是他停下的理由。被高热湿滑的穴肉包裹着，久违的酣畅让六道骸同样失去了一贯的理性。他犹如贪婪的野兽般继续凶猛地捅入抽出，一边还在那儿搓揉着新出现的敏感地带，带给纲吉更多更新奇的快感。  
到最后哪怕纲吉的腿都酸软地有些勾不住他的腰，六道骸也只是把那两条修长的腿尽力压向两边，他知道这不是纲吉的极限。  
“骸、骸啊……”  
纲吉在持续地抽插下声音断断续续地讨饶，他的嗓子都叫哑了，身上的人还是没有要饶了他的趋势。他的腰几乎失去知觉，全身上下仅剩的感知都聚集在两个人完全紧密嵌合的地方，他徒劳地抓挠六道骸撑在他头侧的手臂，却只换来对方极尽热情的深吻，下面依然在狂烈地挺动肏干。  
他在这场持久的性爱中彻底遗忘了时间，也不知道自己高潮过多少次，直到最后迷迷糊糊地听到六道骸急促地喘息和难以抑制的呻吟，方知自己终于要解放了。  
在他身上持续作乱的人动作慢慢停下，释放过的六道骸整个人散发着餍足的气息，他俯下身，抚平了纲吉汗湿凌乱的额发，在额头留下轻轻一吻。

※※※

纲吉醒来的时候天已经黑透，房间内只亮着一盏小夜灯，他打了哈欠，侧过头发现枕边人已经醒了，正靠在床头发呆。  
“没睡吗？”  
他嗓子哑的厉害，是之前的剧烈运动造成的后遗症之一。  
“嗯。”  
从床头柜上拿了一杯水递给纲吉，六道骸示意他先喝口水润润喉咙。毫不客气接过一口气喝完，就听到那男人低沉的声音传来：“我猜，你就是这么毫无防备的接过阿尔克巴雷诺给你的饮品喝下去，然后变成没有神智的动物的。”  
真是哪壶不开提哪壶。纲吉有些羞赧又疑惑的望向他，眼神里满是难道你还会害我的神色。  
六道骸咳了一声，夺过水杯放到床头柜上，接着把人搂进怀里，一只手就去摸他的尾巴，却被那灵活的小东西挣脱。  
“嗨嗨，做什么呢！不要摸！”  
六道骸见好就收，反正已经达成转移对方注意力的目的。  
纲吉顺从地靠在六道骸怀里，虽然刚睡醒他还是觉得全身酸软，有一下没一下在他胸口画圈，当然他这个动作也很快被对方制止。  
“还想再来一次吗？”  
纲吉脸微红，做爱虽然舒服却也很耗体力，还没完全恢复前不予考虑。他直起身，正色道： “骸，你把具体情况说一下。”  
“还能怎么着？你老师把你交给了我，直到你恢复为止，我们可以做任何想做的事情哟。”  
轻轻捶了对方一下，纲吉翻了个白眼，“能不能正经一点。”  
在他毛茸茸的兽耳上揉了一把，六道骸轻笑：“哪里不正经？”  
纲吉抖了抖，慌忙捂住头上的兽耳，“说了不要摸耳朵和尾巴，这里很敏感。”  
“哦。”六道骸的回应意味深长。  
纲吉对自己新长出的器官也是非常好奇，自顾自摸了起来，自己摸和别人摸感觉当然不一样，起码不会过于敏感。  
过了好一会，他突然觉得有点不对，周围太安静。六道骸一直沉默着没说话，抬眼看去那个人正一脸严肃地望着自己。  
“怎么了？”  
“有件事一直都想跟你说，但没机会。”  
彭格列没有心的结论总是让六道骸非常沮丧，反反复复一直折磨着他。虽然他们之间是那么亲密，彭格列可以说对他的需求百依百顺，可现实总是一再提醒他不要越过界。  
彭格列是首领，是家族掌舵人，而他不过就是一个被握住把柄的术士，在黑手党中间虚与委蛇。  
然而，人总是贪心的，有了一样就想要更多。不知什么时候起，他就想要沢田纲吉成为自己一个人的所有物。想把这个人据为己有。  
而今，他更确定了想法。他再也不能忍耐，今天必须做出选择。  
“啊？”纲吉心里有点慌，直觉告诉他六道骸接下来要说的话非同小可。  
“彭格列，我们现在的关系结束掉吧，我不想再这么拖下去了。”  
纲吉震惊，且难过。  
一直以来的隐忧都是担心六道骸再也不想保持他们之间脆弱又扭曲的关系，他小心翼翼的讨好对方配合对方，都是没用的行为吗？  
六道骸继续道：“从现在起，要不要当我男朋友？”  
纲吉呆滞。骸在说什么？  
“以后的日日夜夜，要一直在一起哦。”  
稍微找回了一点理智，纲吉忙道：“不是，等……”  
六道骸才不理他，自说自话：“就这么愉快决定了。”

纲吉：……  
两个人的视线在空中交汇，都在彼此眼底看到了某样呼之欲出的东西。  
六道骸凑过去亲吻他新鲜出炉的恋人，纲吉环住对方的脖颈，接受了亲吻。  
爱情的甜腻，在唇舌间绽放。

 

 

完

 

※※※

作者菌的话：随便日一下，主要是情趣（然而情趣都没写好）原谅手生的人……  
三千就这么完结了，虎头蛇尾勿怪，主要是我开不动车啦，哈哈哈！  
剧情也没什么好写的，就是炮友变基友，以后的日子就那么过吧，甜甜蜜蜜腻腻歪歪。  
为啥会这么顺利呢？想想什么人才能保持长期的稳定的不找其他人打炮的炮友关系就能知道，骸纲早就在日复一日的做爱中日久生情了嘛~

放个花絮：  
纲吉恢复后回到总部，对里包恩说：我跟骸交往了。  
里包恩黑人问号脸？？：你们不早八百年前就在谈？？你现在这么郑重说明是打算结婚？？找你爸去说，这不归我管。  
他才不想管自己徒弟的私生活。他是大直男，不喜欢男人，对于弯成蚊香的徒弟，他表示让家光自己头痛去吧！  
里包恩心想：我是第一杀手不是第一保姆，这题超纲了，他不做。

纲吉找到他爸出柜。  
听完，家光大怒：六道骸在哪？我要打死这小子！  
纲吉想着事前他硬着头皮对男朋友说的话，心想：我会保护好你的，骸。  
便又有了勇气，对家光说：不关骸的事，是我强迫他的…现在我打算跟他结婚！  
他想：没错他没说谎，从一开始就是他主动去找骸的。而现在，他想和骸走过更长久的岁月，结婚是最好的方法。  
家光一听，乐了：好么自己儿子居然能把六道骸按在地上摩擦，虽然儿媳妇是个男人有点意外，不过儿子喜欢，没办法。  
那就这样吧，你只喜欢就好。家光如是说。

六道骸全程怂成一团（不是


End file.
